Romeoladdin
by TheSavageMan100
Summary: Your favorite Fairy Tail characters cast into the roles of Disney's Aladdin. Romeo Conbolt was your regular street rat on the run from the law until he discovers a dragon scale that contains a genie that can grant him three wishes. With the genie's help, he aims to win the heart of the lovely Princess Wendy Marvell, but must beware when the evil sorcerer Brain makes his move.
1. A Rainbow Fire in the Rough

**Summary  
** ** _Welcome to the first of Fairy Tail's Disney Parody Series, this story based on Aladdin! Romeo Conbolt was your regular street rat on the run from the law until he discovers a dragon scale that contains a genie that can grant him three wishes. With the genie's help, he aims to win the heart of the lovely Princess Wendy Marvell, but must beware when the evil sorcerer Brain makes his move. (Romeo x Wendy)_**

 **DISCLAIMER:** All rights belong to Hiro Mashima, A-1 Pictures, Bridge, and Disney. I own nothing.

* * *

Our story begins in a desert, as we see a short old man with thick light-brown eyebrows and a small toothbrush-sized mustache wearing a brown long-sleeved shirt, white pants, and a black three-spiked hat. He rode a horse on his way to a certain city.

Old Man: **_Oh, I come from a land  
From a faraway place  
_** _ **Where the caravan horses roam**_

 ** _Where it's flat and immense,  
_** _ **And the heat is intense**_ ** _  
It's barbaric, but, hey, it's home._**

 ** _When the winds from the east  
_** _ **And the suns from the west**_ ** _  
_** _ **And the sand in the glass is right**_

 ** _Come on down, stop on by  
_** _ **Hop a dragon and fly**_ ** _  
To another Magnolian night!_**

 ** _Magnolian nights, like Magnolian days!  
_** _ **More often than not are hotter than hot**_ ** _  
In a lot of good ways!_**

The old man on the horse now rode into the city.

 ** _Magnolian nights  
_** _ **Neath Magnolian moons,**_ ** _  
_** _ **A fool off his guard**_ ** _  
Could fall and fall hard  
Out there on the dunes._**

As the old man rode into a dark street, the horse collapsed from exhaustion and the old man hopped off.

"Ah, hello, and good evening to you, my friends," the old man introduced. "Please, please come closer." The camera took him literally and zoomed in close, crushing his face. "Too close! A little too close!" he cried, and the camera pulled back.

"That's better," the old man smiled. "Ahem. My name is Yajima of Hargeon Town, and I welcome you to Magnolia. A city of mystery, of enchantment, and the finest merchandise this side of Fiore, on sale today! Come on down!"

He quickly whipped out a kiosk and went behind the counter.

"Take a look at this," Yajima said, as he pulled out a strange-looking device. "This is the newest product: a combination hookah and coffee maker. It also makes really good 8-Island's French Fries! And I assure you, it will not break!" He tapped it against the counter, "Will not…" But then it fell apart, and Yajima shrugged, "Well, what do you know. It broke."

He tossed it away, but then pulled out a Tupperware container and said, "Oh, my. I have never seen one of these intact before. This is the famous Worthwood Sea Tupperware. Listen." Yajima opened the lid slightly and blew a raspberry. "Still good," he remarked.

The camera began to move away, but Yajima stopped it and said, "Wait, wait! Don't go! I can see you have an eye for the exceptionally rare. Perhaps you might be interested in this." He pulled out a dragon scale and continued, "Do not be fooled by its common appearance. As they say, it's not what's on the outside, but what's inside that counts."

The camera began to move away again, but Yajima stopped it again, "This is no ordinary dragon scale! It once changed the course of a young boy's life. A young boy who liked this lamp was more than what he seemed." He glanced left and right, before he whispered, "A Rainbow Fire in the Rough." He smiled, "Would you like to hear the tale?"

Yajima scratched the dragon scale, making silver dust fall into his hand. He continued, "It begins on a dark night..." He tossed the silver dust into the air, forming stars in the sky, "…where a dark man waits, with a dark purpose."

* * *

Out in the desert, we see a man sitting on a horse. He had long silver hair, cold brown eyes, and dark skin. His face had markings shaping straight black lines on his cheeks. He was wearing a white trench coat with a long cape and a collar resembling fur, black pants, and black boots. His name was Brain.

At that moment, three other horses rode up. Whoever was riding the horses hopped off, revealing them to be three treasure hunters from the Sylph Labyrinth guild: Hiroshi, Drake, and Lala.

"You're late," Brain hissed in a low tone.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Mr. Brain, boss man, sir," Hiroshi explained.

"You have it then?" asked Brain.

"We had to slit a few throats back at the Sun Village, but we got what you asked for!" Drake said, pulling out of his pocket what looked like the half of a golden dragon. Brain reached for it, but Drake pulled back, "Hey, remember our deal."

"We want our treasure! Sylph Labyrinth doesn't do anything for free, you know?" Lala added.

Suddenly, the head of a snake shot out and snatched the golden dragon half from Drake's hand. "Hey!" He shouted. The snake that stood on Brain's shoulder had maroon scales and spiky upward-styled maroon hair. It gently dropped the dragon half on Brain's hand.

"Trust me, my friends," Brain smirked. "You'll get what's coming to you."

As he said this, he pulled out his own half of the golden dragon and put the two together. Suddenly, it glowed and flew out of Brain's hands, into the desert.

"Quickly! Follow the trail!" Brain shouted, as he and the Sylph Labyrinth team rode off, following the glowing speck of light. "FASTER!" he screamed, as the light reached a large dune.

The light separated in two and the halves plunged into the dune. The sand began to rise and formed a dragon's head with the two dragon halves as the eyes. The dragon head opens its mouth. As Brain and the others disembarked from their horses, they gasped in amazement.

"At last…" Brain exclaimed. "…after all these years of searching, I found it! The Dragon Cave of Wonders!"

"Whoa. Now that was a major haul," Hiroshi remarked.

"Yeah. If Brain said this is some cave of wonders…" Drake added.

"I bet there's lots of treasure in there!" Lala suggested.

"Yeah!" Hiroshi squealed excitedly. "We'll be filthy stinkin' rich!"

"So what are we waitin' for? Let's go in and take the gold!" Drake screamed.

The treasure hunters were about to storm into the cave, until Brain interrupted, "Stop!" They turned to Brain as he continued, "Remember our deal. You must bring me the dragon scale."

"Dragon scale?" Hiroshi asked puzzled. "What would you want with a dragon scale?"

Brain angrily grabbed Hiroshi by the collar and said, "You dare question me? Just bring me the dragon scale! The rest of the treasure is yours, but the dragon scale is mine."

The Sylph Labyrinth team shrugged as they walked up to the cave's entrance. Hiroshi whispered to his teammates, "Seriously, what does he want with a dragon scale?"

"I don't know," Drake shrugged. "Maybe he wants to rub his back with it or something."

"Yeah!" Lala chuckled quietly.

The Sylph Labyrinth team chuckled to themselves as they are close to the cave's entrance. Meanwhile, the snake whispered to Brain, "No offense, Brain, but where'd ya dig those bozos up?"

Brain shushed him, as they watched Hiroshi, Drake, and Lala step up to the cave, look in, and see stairs that were formed. Before the treasure hunters could even take one step in, they got thrown back by the cave by a gust of wind. They looked up to see the dragon head brought to life, speaking.

" **Who disturbs my slumber?** " The cave growled.

"Oh, it's us, Hiroshi…" Hiroshi answered nervously.

"…Drake…" Drake added.

"…and Lala," Lala added.

"Sylph Labyrinth!" the three answered together.

"Just three humble treasure hunters," Hiroshi continued.

" **Know this,** " the cave declared. " **Only one may enter here. One whose worth lies far within. A Rainbow Fire in the Rough.** "

The treasure hunters looked back at Brain, who glared, "Well, what are you three waiting for? Go on!"

Hiroshi, Drake, and Lala gulped nervously and hesitantly walked to the cave. Hiroshi and Drake quietly motioned Lala to take the first step, much to his dismay. Lala decided to go along anyway, and he nervously shut his eyes as he stepped on one stair. When nothing happened, he sighed in relief, and motioned Hiroshi and Drake to follow him. But then, the cave lets out a roar.

" **AAAAAAHHH!** " Hiroshi screamed.

" **OH, MY…** " Drake yelled.

" **MOMMY!** " Lala screamed.

The treasure hunters tried to run out, but the cave slammed down on them.

"NO!" Brain yelled.

" **Seek thee out, the Rainbow Fire in the Rough,** " were the cave's last words, before it disappeared when the dune collapsed back to normal. All that's left of the cave were the two separated halves of the golden dragon.

Soon, things were back to normal until the maroon snake popped out of the sand, coughing and shaking himself angrily. "I can't believe this!" The snake ranted. "I just don't believe this! We're never gonna get a hold of that stupid dragon scale! Just forget it! Look at this, look at this! I'm so ticked off that my snake scales are molting for a week!" He picked up the dragon halves and gave them back to Brain after he slithered up to his shoulder.

"Patience, Cobra, patience," Brain sighed. "Sylph Labyrinth was obviously less than worthy."

"Oh, well, there's a big surprise," Cobra said sarcastically. "And now I'm gonna have a heart attack and die from that surprise. What are we going to do? We got a big problem here, a big—"

Brain covered his mouth and nodded, "Yes. Only one may enter. We must find this one, this Rainbow Fire in the Rough."

 **To Be Continued…**


	2. One Jump Ahead

The next day in Magnolia, someone was causing a bit of trouble on the rooftops. This person was a 13-year old boy with short, straight dark hair, and was wearing a long, dark sleeveless open jacket with lighter-colored edges with a light sash tied on his left hip, a yellow scarf tied around his neck, green shorts, and black boots. His name was Romeo Conbolt. Earlier, Romeo had stolen a loaf of bread and was getting chased across the rooftops by some guards.

Romeo stopped at the edge of the roof and almost dropped the bread, as he heard a man's voice yell, "Stop, thief!"

Romeo looked back to see a large black-furred cat the size of four panthers with a white muzzle, small red eyes, and a scar running down across his left eye, wearing a suit of armor coming towards him. His name was Panther Lily, the Prime Minister of Magnolia's Captain of the Guards, or Lily for short.

Accompanying Lily are a few other guards; the first is a muscular man with white hair wearing a sleeveless armor and holding a white staff. His name was Byro Cracy.

The second is a man with funky blonde hair and wearing a white 70's disco-styled suit. His name was Sugarboy.

The third is a woman with purple hair with a wide streak of white hair and wearing a dark green sleeveless collared outfit with a red ribbon. Her name was Mary Hughes.

The fourth is a young man with short crimson hair, wearing a silver suit of armor, a shield named Ricochet, and a spear named Habaraki. His name was Dan Straight.

The fifth was a small, anthropomorphous light blue cat dressed in a small priest's outfit, and flying in wings. His name was Samuel.

The last was a short girl with long brown hair braided and tied by a blue bauble, wearing a dress with white tops, white sleeves, and a blue collar. Her name was Coco.

"I'll have your whole body as a punching bag, street rat!" Lily yelled at Romeo.

Romeo looked at the bread and exclaimed, "All this for a loaf of bread?" Then he shrugged, "Oh, well."

He leaped off the building and caught a clothesline strung between two buildings, which he slid down while collecting bits and pieces of clothing on him as he goes. Finally nearing the end of the rope, at a window, when a woman reached out and closed the shutters, Romeo slammed into the wall and landed into the street, the pile of clothes all around him. He pulls off the top layer of clothes and is about to enjoy his bread when…

"There he is!" Sugarboy yelled.

"You won't get away that easily!" Coco shouted.

"You're kidding me," Romeo looked up. "You think that was easy?"

He heard a bunch of people giggling and saw Kagura Mikazuchi, Araña Webb, Beth Vanderwood, Risley Law, and Millianna giggling at him, before Romeo saw Lily and the other guards appear.

"Half of you, over that way!" Lily ordered. "The rest of you, follow me!"

Romeo quickly covered his head with a cloth and walked over to the girls, smirking, "Morning, ladies."

"Well, aren't we just rosy?" Millianna cheered.

"Up to your old tricks again, I see," Araña smirked.

"I bet that's another score from Makarov's Bakery," Beth added.

"But Beth, I've never seen Romeo steal a loaf of bread from the bakery before," Risley interjected. "All I can see whatever Romeo gets away with are cupcakes, croissants, ice cream…"

"You know I have to eat desert after breakfast, lunch, and dinner," Romeo explained. "But still, a score from the bakery is always an easy one!"

"Wait a second, Romeo," Kagura interrupted, crossing her arms with a stern look. "Isn't that a bit too early to get in trouble?"

"Trouble?" Romeo replied. "No way! Everybody knows you're in trouble if you get caught."

Just then, Lily grabbed Romeo by his legs, knocking the sheet off his head. "Got you!" He exclaimed.

"Now I'm in trouble," Romeo gulped.

"And this time…" Lily began, before he suddenly got bonked on the head with a frying pan. The one holding the frying pan was a 6-year old girl with long dark green hair tied to a ponytail at the back wearing a cowboy's hat, a pink shirt, a brown skirt, and a white vest. Her name was Asuka Connell.

"Thanks, Asuka," Romeo smiled. "Perfect timing, as usual."

"Hey, you would've been caught by the bad guys!" Asuka replied.

"Yeah, I wasn't careful back there," Romeo chuckled sheepishly. "Now, come on! Let's get outta here!" And they began to make their escape.

Romeo: **_Got to keep  
_** _ **One jump ahead of the breadline!**_ ** _  
_** _ **One swing ahead of the sword,**_ ** _  
I steal only what I can't afford!_**

"And that's everything," Asuka commented.

Samuel appeared in front of Romeo and swung his sword at him. Romeo dodged a couple of swings, and Asuka pulled down Samuel's clothes, revealing his fluffy white chest. Asuka raspberries Samuel, then dodges an attack. Samuel swings at Romeo, but destroys a barrel of fish. As Romeo ran off, Samuel pulled a small fish over his lower body as his temporary clothes (and ate another fish, for everybody knows Exceeds can't resist fish).

 ** _One jump ahead of the lawmen  
That's all and that's no joke  
_** _ **These guys don't appreciate that I'm broke!**_

Romeo and Asuka ran into a construction site and scampered up a pile of barrels. Romeo kicked one at Lily, who was following him along with the other guards. The barrel hits Lily in the face and he fell down onto the other guards, knocking them into a pile of other barrels.

Lily: **_Riff-raff!_**

Mary Hughes and Dan Straight: **_Street rat!_**

Coco: **_Scoundrel!_**

Lily: **_Take that!_**

Romeo and Asuka climbed up to a wooden platform, just in time to dodge some weapons/tools the guards threw at them.

Romeo: **_Just a little snack, guys_**

Weapons were thrown at them again, but the two dodged them behind a pole, before the guards started to shake the platform rhythmically.

Guards: **_Rip him open, take it back, guys!_**

Romeo and Asuka leapt off the wooden platform as they jumped onto a hanging beam and into an open window.

Romeo: **_I can take a hint,  
Gotta face the facts,  
_** _ **You're my only friend, Asuka!**_

The room Romeo landed in had a bunch of girls in it. The girls are Sherria Blendy, Merudy, and Yukino Aguria.

Girls: **_Who?_**  
 ** _Oh, it's sad_** _ **Romeo's hit the bottom**_ ** _  
H_** _ **e's become a one-boy rise in crime**_

As they sang this, Asuka found a fruit bowl and stuffed some fruit into her mouth like a hungry chipmunk. Romeo suddenly bumped into the girl's den-mother, a nasty-looking old lady named Ooba Babasaama.

Ooba: **_I'd blame parents, except he hasn't got 'em!_**

Asuka protested, "Hey! He DOES have parents! He—"

Before Asuka could finish, Ooba swung at Romeo with a broom, but Romeo ducked before he grabbed Asuka and headed toward an open window.

Romeo: **_Got to eat to live  
_** _ **Got to steal to eat**_ ** _  
_** _ **Tell you all about it**_ ** _w_** _ **hen I got the time!**_

Romeo and Asuka dropped out the window, landing safely on a tarp. Out on the streets, Lily and his squad continued looking for Romeo and passed by Bacchus Groh flexing his muscles. What they didn't know was that Romeo was behind him, copying his moves.

 ** _One jump ahead of the slowpokes  
One skip ahead of my doom_**

Romeo suddenly messed up. He and Asuka are quickly discovered and ran away again.

 ** _Next time, gonna use a nom de plume_**

"What's a nom de plume?" Asuka asked herself, puzzled.

Romeo and Asuka ran into a flea market, while the guards struggled to get through the crowd.

 ** _One jump ahead of the hit men  
_** _ **One hit ahead of the flock**_ ** _  
I think I'll take a stroll around the block_**

Romeo and Asuka slid down some banisters, the guards doing the same. Once the three reached the bottom, they hurried off, but when Dan Straight was the last to come down, he collided with a shopper holding a lot of bags. Up ahead, Asuka was at a jewelry store, trying on some jewels.

"Gosh, I look like a pretty princess!" Asuka smiled to herself. Her happiness came short when the jewelry store owner, Michello, caught her.

Coco: **_Stop thief!_**

Michello: **_Vandal!_**

Romeo: **_Asuka!_** (He grabbed her and pulled her away)

Belno: **_Scandal!_**

The guards had Romeo and Asuka cornered in front of a door.

Romeo: **_Let's not be too hasty_**

Suddenly, the door opened, revealing an elderly bald cross-dressing man. He wears a purple spaghetti-strap shirt, a fuchsia hoop necklace, pink and purple shorts, red lipstick, and small white wings. His name was Bob, and he squeezed a surprised Romeo with a hug.

Bob: **_Still I think he's rather tasty!_**

Romeo looked a little disgusted before he tumbled away and walked over to Sugarboy and Coco, putting his arms around them, acting like they're all chums.

Romeo: **_Gotta eat to live  
Gotta steal to eat  
Otherwise, we'd get along_**

"Right," Sugarboy and Coco blushed stupidly.

" **WRONG!** " Lily, Byro, Hughes, Dan, and Samuel yelled, before they pounced on Romeo and Asuka.

When the dust cleared, they found they were only beating each other up. They saw Romeo and Asuka trying to sneak out of the flea market.

"Get them!" Hughes screamed, and Romeo and Asuka made a run for it.

Romeo and Asuka leapt across a field of burning coals, while Lily, Byro, Hughes, Dan, Sugarboy, and Coco ran across the coal, screaming in pain hopping up and down, except for Samuel, who was flying in wings. Romeo and Asuka ran past a sword swallower, but then Asuka came back and yanked the sword out of his mouth, before she advanced on the guards who retreated in fear.

"She's got a sword!" Byro yelped.

"Nobody move!" Asuka cried as she swung the sword. "I ain't afraid to use it!"

"You idiots!" Lily growled. "We've _all_ got weapons!"

The seven guards pulled out their weapons (Dan with his spear, Byro with his staff, and Lily with his trademark Buster Marm).

"YEAH!" All the guards exclaimed.

"Uh-oh," Asuka said nervously as she sets the sword down gently. "Bye-bye!" She ran off to rejoin Romeo.

Once again, Romeo and Asuka were surrounded, with guards coming from left and right. The two kids jumped up and climbed a rope trick being done on the street, causing all the guards to crash into each other.

Romeo: **_One jump ahead of the hoof beats_**

Guards: (coming down one street) **_Vandal!_**

Romeo: (runs another way) **_One hop ahead of the hump!_**

Guards: (coming down another street) **_Street rat!_**

Romeo: (runs up a staircase) **_One trick ahead of disaster_**

Guards: (follow him) **_Scoundrel!_**

Romeo: **_They're quick, but I'm much faster_**

Guards: (appearing in front of Romeo on the stairs) **_Take that!_**

Asuka screamed and Romeo quickly pulled her out of the way, as they jumped into a room of an abandoned warehouse. Romeo grabbed a carpet and headed towards an open window.

Romeo: **_Here goes, better throw my hand in  
_** _ **Wish me happy landin'**_ ** _  
_** _ **All I gotta do is JUMP!**_

Romeo jumped out the window along with Asuka, using the carpet for temporary flight, as he and Asuka smiled and looked back. The guards leapt out after Romeo, but fell to the ground instantly, screaming and landing in a pile of smelly manure.

"Well, at least it can't get any worse, right?" Coco shrugged.

Lily and his squad are quick to realize they landed in a pile of manure to be sold by Grandpa Rob in a store called "Grandpa Rob's Discount Fertilizer."

"It just got worse," Samuel groaned.

Meanwhile, Romeo used the carpet to parachute down into an alley with Asuka, and once they landed, the two high-fived each other.

"Hooray! We did it!" Asuka cheered.

"Alright!" Romeo cried with excitement.

"I gotta tell you, Romeo, this is the best score in the bakery we've ever had!" Asuka remarked.

"No, all credit goes to you this time, Asuka. You came up with that idea to 'borrow' the rarest and most delicious bread in town," Romeo smiled. "I can't believe that crazy idea of yours worked! Even though we're almost caught by Lily and his cronies…"

"As long as we're having fun, isn't that all that matters?" Asuka said as she sat against a wall, Romeo following suit.

"You got that right," Romeo laughed. "And now, Asuka, my esteemed cowgirl friend, we feast!"

"Yay!" Asuka squealed with joy. "Lunch time!"

Romeo splits the bread in two and gives half to Asuka. But, just as they were about to eat, they noticed two homeless cats named Lector and Frosch rummaging through the trash, trying to find something to eat.

"Is there any food, Lector? I'm hungry," Frosch groaned, holding his stomach in hunger.

"Man, another day for us stray Exceeds," Lector sighed, before noticing Romeo and Asuka. "Hey, what are you looking at?"

Romeo sighed and turned to Asuka, who instantly knew what they were thinking.

"Oh no, you don't!" Asuka frowned. "If you think I'm giving up my bread, just forget it." She quickly took a bite out of her bread piece, and continued with her mouth full, "It's mine!"

Lector and Frosch stared at them, before Romeo made up his mind, stood up, and walked over to the two little cats and held out his bread half.

"Here," Romeo smiled. "Go on, take it."

"R-Really?" Frosch asked in surprise.

"Sure. You need it more than I do. I'm not hungry, anyway," Romeo nodded.

The two cats' eyes widened in joy, before they eagerly took Romeo's bread. The latter walked off, satisfied for his good deed. Asuka looked on before she starts feeling the same guilt. As Lector and Frosch were eating, Asuka reluctantly held out her bread half.

"Okay, I'm done. I'm not hungry, too. Here," Asuka sighed.

"Thanks," Lector smiled, taking the bread half happily. A laughing Frosch begins to tickle Asuka.

"Can I play with you?" Frosch asked.

"Hey! Stop that!" Asuka giggled, feeling ticklish.

Just then, the sound of a fanfare was heard, interrupting Frosch's tickling.

"Sorry, little kitties. I have to go," Asuka said to Frosch and Lector, before she rejoined Romeo. "See ya."

"Aww…" Frosch pouted. "I want to have some fun…"

Romeo and Asuka looked out of the alley to see what was going on. From a crowd gathered outside, they saw a muscular man with long spiky black hair dressed in a black sleeveless tunic with studded edges, brown pants, black boots, gloves, a distinctive wing-like ornament, and a black scarf surrounding his neck. His most notable feature was the metal dots surrounding his eyebrows and forearms. The man riding the horse was named Gajeel Redfox.

"Heh. Must be on his way to the palace," Wally Buchanan said. "Ain't that dandy?"

"Another suitor for Princess Wendy," Shô commented. "She'd probably turn him down like the rest."

Suddenly, Frosch ran out onto the street laughing and Lector followed, trying to catch him. "Frosch! Wait up!" Lector cried, as he and Frosch stood in front of Gajeel's horse, which reared in fright.

"You stupid cats! Get outta my way!" Gajeel growled.

He pull out a whip and was about to smack the cats with it, but Romeo caught the whip with his arm. He smirked, "Hey, if I were as rich as you, I could afford some manners!"

"Oh, I'll teach you some manners, alright…" Gajeel smirked back, "…right there!" He kicked Romeo to fall into a mud puddle, and his laughter of amusement is followed by the crowd.

Romeo frowned, "Look at that, Asuka! It's not every day you see a horse with two HEAVY-METAL rear ends!"

"Yeah! As metal as that ugly man's face!" Asuka joked, as she began to laugh with Romeo. Both Gajeel and his horse looked back in annoyance.

"Oh, yeah?" Gajeel sneered. "Well, you're nothin' but a worthless street rat. You're born a street rat, you'll die a street rat, and besides your cowgirl crybaby friend, only your fleas can give a eulogy in your funeral!"

This made Romeo furious. He clenched his fists and ran towards the snobby prince, but the palace gates closed right in his face.

Romeo glared at the gates and shouted, "I'm not worthless! And I don't have fleas!" Before he could prove his point, however, he scratched his head continuously.

"Did you take a bath this morning?" Asuka asked, looking at Romeo curiously.

"Yeah, but for some reason, my hair feels itchy again," Romeo replied. "For like, the third time this week?"

"Must have something to do with the shampoo we got back at Jenny Realight's Spa," Asuka suggested.

"Good point," Romeo agreed. "But we're still getting off topic here."

"Yeah, well, if I were as big as that bully over there, I'll teach him a thing or two!" Asuka frowned, raising her fists in the air and swinging them to make her point. "Nobody makes fun of my best friend like that and gets away with it!"

Before Romeo could agree with Asuka, his face fell and sighed, "No, Asuka. There's nothing we can do now. Come on, let's go home."

Later that night, the two kids began their way back home.

Romeo: **_Riff-raff, street rat  
I don't buy that_**

 ** _If only they'd look closer,  
Would they see a poor boy?  
_** _ **No, sirree**_

Romeo and Asuka made the climb to their home. Asuka went over to her bed and fell asleep, and Romeo tucked her in.

 ** _They'd find out  
_** _ **There's so much more to me**_

Romeo opened a curtain, revealing a view of a beautiful palace.

"Someday, Asuka, things are gonna change," Romeo smiled. "We'll be rich, live in a palace, and never have any problems at all."

 **To Be Continued...**


	3. A Boring Life at the Palace

The next morning, Gajeel angrily bursts through a door in the palace.

"I'VE NEVER BEEN SO INSULTED MY WHOLE LIFE!" he screamed in frustration as he stormed away.

As Gajeel did, a small, white Exceed with pink fur, pink ears, and brown eyes wearing a mustard yellow and pink dress with a pink bow tied on her neck and tail appeared. Her name was Carla, the Prime Minister of Magnolia and Princess Wendy's caretaker.

"Prince Redfox? You're leaving so soon?" Carla asked in surprise, before she noticed a hole in his pants, revealing his underwear. "You were here yesterday!"

"See if anyone else would want that spoiled brat!" Gajeel growled. "Good luck marrying her off! I'm outta here!"

As soon as the angry prince left, Carla sighed in disappointment, "Wendy."

* * *

Carla sprouted wings from her back and flew out into the courtyard where a 12-year old girl was sitting in the fountain. She has long dark blue hair tied in two ponytails at the left and right side. She wore a white dress with white sleeves cut from her shoulders, a red bow tie, a red sash tied in her left hip, white long stockings, and red petit boots. Her name was Wendy Marvell.

"Your Highness! Princess!" Carla called. "Wendy! Wendy! Wendy…"

Suddenly, a small white dragon with blue eyes and scales in its body resembling a bird jumped in front of Carla with a piece of fabric in its mouth, surprising her.

"Oh, confound it, Grandeeney!" Carla yelled, as she grabbed the piece of fabric and yanked it out of Grandeeney's mouth. "So, it's no wonder Prince Redfox stormed out!"

"Oh, Carla," Wendy giggled. "Grandeeney was just playing." She turned to her pet dragon and spoke in a cute tone, "Weren't you, Grandeeney? You were just playing with that awful, creepy, bossy Prince Redfox, weren't you?"

She petted Grandeeney until she noticed the stern look on Carla's face. Wendy cleared her throat.

"Now, child, we've been through this a thousand times," Carla reminded. "You've got to stop turning away every suitor that comes to call." Wendy rolled her eyes as Carla added, "The law requires…"

"…you must be married to a prince…" Wendy recited along with Carla.

"…on the very eve of your 18th birthday," Carla finished.

"The law is wrong," Wendy protested, as she took a bird out of a cage. "You know I hate being forced into people who treat me differently. I just wanted to be accepted for who I really am." She petted the bird. "And besides, when I grow up and I do get married, I want it to be for love."

Carla sighed, "Wendy, it's not just the law that's important. When your mother, Queen Grandeeney, passed away from an illness, I've done the very best I could to raise you. Her parting words were to make sure you're going to be taken care of, to be provided for a future husband." Carla took the bird from Wendy and placed it back in the cage. She placed a paw in Wendy's shoulder and continued, "And sadly, like your mother, I won't be around much longer, my days as Prime Minister weighing heavily on me…"

Wendy brushed Carla's paw from her shoulder and walked away. As she sat down by the fountain, she sighed, "But Carla, don't you understand? I've never done anything on my own before." Wendy swirled her hand around the water, petting a fish. "I've never had any real friends!" Grandeeney looked up at Wendy and growled with an annoyed look. She giggled, "Well, except you, Grandeeney. No wonder my mom named you after her. But it's my favorite name for a pet!" Her face turned serious as she continued, "I've never even explored the world outside the palace walls."

"But Wendy, you're too young to explore the outside world!" Carla protested. "You're a princess! And you should behave like one!"

"Then maybe I don't want to be a princess anymore!" Wendy shouted, splashing the water in the fountain. This made Carla groan in frustration and storm back into the palace.

But before she did, Carla frowned, "Children are always so self-centered and immature!" She turned to Grandeeney, "Heaven forbid you should have any daughters!"

Grandeeney was completely puzzled as to what Carla said before she left. Wendy sighed and walked towards the bird cage, opening it. All the birds flew away and Wendy watched them leave with a silent smile.

"I just want to be free…" Wendy whispered to herself. A single tear fell from her cheek as she longed for freedom from her boring palace life.

* * *

Back inside the palace, Carla goes over to a model city of Magnolia, fixed with a model sphere of the moon and the sun.

"I just don't know where Wendy gets it from," Carla sighed sadly. "Before Queen Grandeeney died, she was never this stubborn. I hoped she would be as poised and graceful as her mother. But I was wrong…"

Before she could play with the model sun, a black shadow loomed over Carla, scaring her at first. But she was relieved when she saw it was only Brain, the same man who attempted to enter the Dragon Cave of Wonders.

"Ah, Brain," Carla sighed. "My most trusted advisor. I am in desperate need of your wisdom."

"It is an honor to serve you, Prime Minister Carla," Brain greeted while bowing. "What seems to be the trouble, my lady?"

"Princess Wendy refused to choose every suitor we've contacted," Carla explained. "We were running low on candidates, and the kingdom seems to be in decline."

"Decline? How so?" Brain asked.

Carla continued, "Over the past three weeks, countless members of Magnolia's bravest heroes and protectors, the Fairy Tail Guild, have been reported missing, and several parts of the city where they were last sighted witnessed significant damage and casualties. Among them, Kardia Square has received the heaviest casualties due to our army's weakened defenses. More than half of the square had been almost completely destroyed. Unconfirmed sources have also reported seeing six mysterious individuals in Kardia Square."

"The Oración Seis?" Brain questioned, placing a hand on his chin. "I've heard the rumors of a band of renegade wizards plotting to overthrow the kingdom, but now…"

"That is why finding a suitor for Princess Wendy is of the utmost importance!" Carla added with an authoritative flare. "Whatever happens, we must keep our kingdom strong and united by a strong king and queen. If the Princess cannot marry a husband on her 18th birthday, there will be no one to take the late Queen's place on the empty throne, the royal system will collapse, and anarchy will erupt in Magnolia. And who knows? The Oración Seis might succeed."

Just then, Carla noticed Cobra, the snake on Brain's shoulder. She smiled, "Ah, look! It's your pet snake!" She pulled a cookie out of a cookie jar nearby and giggled, "Have a cookie, pretty snake. It's your favorite: Poison Ivy Chocolate!" She stuffed Cobra's mouth with the cookie, and his face turned green. Cobra tried to swallow the cookie, and both Carla and Brain laughed.

"Oh, Prime Minister, you certainly have a way with animals," Brain chuckled, making Cobra glare at him. "Now then, perhaps I can find a solution to this thorny problem of yours."

"If anyone can help, it's you," Carla agreed. "You are the only one I can count on if there is any situation regarding the royal system, the Princess, Fairy Tail, or anything else for that matter."

Brain smiled, "Ah, yes, of course. And solving the problem would require a certain sacrifice on your part. Like, what say you, a mystic blue diamond?"

"The Queen's ring?" Carla asked, looking down at the ring on her finger hesitantly. "But it's been in the royal family for generations before the Queen bestowed it upon me as a gift. I can't hand it over."

"But it is required to help Wendy find a suitor, correct?" Brain interjected. As he said this, he raised a staff with a skull on top and its teeth holding a crystal ball wide open. The skull's eyes glowed yellow. The room darkened. When Carla gazed on the skull's eyes, she appeared to be hypnotized. "Don't worry," Brain said in a slow, deep voice. "Everything will be fine."

"Everything… will be… fine…" Carla repeated in a trance.

"Now, can you give me the diamond?" Brain asked.

"Yes, Brain," Carla whispered, taking the ring off her finger. "Whatever you need will be fine."

Everything but Carla returned to normal as Brain swiftly took the ring. He grinned, "You are most gracious, my lady. Now run along, play with your little toys, and I'll have the Royal Chef cook the finest fried fish available."

He pushed Carla towards the model city. Still in a trance, Carla squeaked, "Yes, that would be very nice."

Once Brain left, Cobra spat out the cookie stuffed in his mouth with a disgusted look on his face.

"I can't take it anymore!" Cobra screamed. "I swear, if I have to choke down one more of those disgusting cookies, that cat lady will have more than her whiskers removed!"

"Calm yourself, Cobra," Brain said as he pulled a rope, which reveals a hidden entrance to his secret chambers. As the doors closed behind Brain, Cobra slid downwards from Brain's shoulder to the floor. He magically transformed into his true form: a man wearing a long white coat with a dark shirt, red pants wrapped in belts, and simple brown shoes. His maroon hair remains the same, but his face sports a serpentine look.

"Our mission has been successful in taking the diamond," Brain continued, looking over the ring in his hand. "We'll take this to the lab and ask our other friends to get the machine ready. Until then…"

"…I'll use my Poison Magic to rip out that cat's heart!" Cobra continued his rant, throwing his fists in the air.

"All in good time, my friend," Brain smiled evilly. "When all of this is over, our ultimate goal will commence. I will be the King of Magnolia, not that ape of a confidante to an inferior cat!"

"And then, I get to shove a whole ton of cookies down her throat!" Cobra laughed as he followed Brain deeper into the secret passage.

* * *

Later that night, someone ran through the courtyard dressed in a cloak, revealing to be Wendy in disguise. She began to climb up a tree until something tugged on her. She turned and saw Grandeeney.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Grandeeney," Wendy whispered. "But I can't stay here and have my life lived out for me." She gave her pet dragon a hug, "I'll miss you."

Grandeeney helped Wendy climb the tree and up the wall. "Good-bye," Wendy said softly, before she slipped over the wall. Grandeeney lied down with a sad look on her face.

Wendy's journey had begun.

 **To Be Continued…**


	4. Romeo Meets Wendy

The next morning, Romeo and Asuka were in the marketplace. They were on top of the awning of a fruit stand, ready to score food for breakfast.

"Okay, Asuka. You know what to do?" Romeo asked with a smile.

"Are you kidding me? I was born for this," Asuka winked her eye.

"Go!" Romeo instructed, and Asuka responded with a salute. She went down while hanging over the edge with her feet to get a melon. The one running the stand was a long crimson haired woman named Flare Corona.

"Melons! Get your melons! Get your melons here!" Flare called. "Just a taste will send you straight to heaven!"

Just then, a giggling Asuka bent downward and picked up a melon. Her giggling was so loud that it caught Flare's attention. "Hey!" she exclaimed. "Put that down, you little freak!"

"Make me, miss red ugly lady!" Asuka taunted Flare, doing a raspberry.

"Why, you…!" Flare growled, before she grabbed the melon away from Asuka after a brief tug-of-war. "That's what you get for messing with my melons." Once Flare snatched the melon back, she began to put it back before she even noticed Romeo dipping down and snatching another melon from the stand. She turned to Asuka, "What in the world?"

"Bye-bye," Asuka grinned and raised her hat before she zinged back up, leaving Flare confused. Asuka was back on top of the stand with Romeo holding the melon.

"Smart move, cowgirl," Romeo smirked.

Asuka giggled, "Can't you see the look on her face?"

"One of the oldest tricks in the book," Romeo chuckled, as he sliced the melon into equal halves. "And the good news is, the old tricks always work."

Romeo handed Asuka the second half of the melon. She said in delight, "Yummy!"

"Yummy," Romeo repeated Asuka with a smirk. "Breakfast is served!"

And so it was indeed. The two kids began eating their own half of the melon. Meanwhile, Wendy, still wearing a cloak, entered the marketplace passing by shopkeepers calling out to her.

"Hey, pretty lady. But a pot," Hibiki Lates said. "No finer pots in brass and silver!"

"Candy! Have some candy!" Ren Akatsuki said. "You want some pistachio ice cream with that?"

"Care to try on a necklace?" asked Eve Tearm. "A pretty necklace for a pretty lady."

Wendy was charmed by the action. She never imagined how life outside the palace can be so exhilarating. And out of all these places, the marketplace would be the first. At the same time, though, Wendy blushed, nostalgia rushing in for a 12-year old.

Smiling, she continued onward, but is startled by a vendor named Lyon Vastia who shoved a fish right into her face, yelling, "Fresh fish! We catch 'em, you buy 'em!"

"Uh, no thank you," Wendy blushed as she backed away, until she bumped into a fire eater named Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki, who was startled into swallowing his fire. "Oh, I'm sorry," Wendy apologized. Ichiya gulped and then belched out the fire from his mouth. "Eww!" Wendy exclaimed disgustingly.

"Nothing to worry about, miss," Ichiya assured. "I've got gums of steel." He then posed with lights flickering around him, " _Man._ "

It was at this moment that Romeo noticed Wendy, a strange look coming over his face. It appears he is falling in love with her.

"Wow…" Romeo spoke softly, seeing Wendy putting her hood back on.

Asuka was quick to notice this. She said, "Romeo? Hey, what's wrong?" She waved her hand in front of his face, "Hello, Earth to Romeo? Are you alright?"

But Romeo paid no attention as he still watched Wendy. Asuka sighed and placed an elbow on her lap while holding her chin, pouting, "Oh, boy. Romeo's got it bad. It's like he's looking over a different stand from up here." Then suddenly, her eyes widened in alarm. "Or maybe…"

Wendy stopped over a fruit stand and noticed a little girl named Zeira reaching for apples. She asked, "Hey, are you hungry?" Zeira simply nodded, and Wendy picked one apple and gave it to her, "Here you go."

As Zeira ran off happily with the apple, an angry voice echoed, "You'd better be able to pay for that." That voice belonged to the owner of the fruit stand, Karen Lilica.

That caught Wendy's attention as she said confusingly, "Pay?"

"No one steals from my stand!" Karen glared.

"Oh, I'm sorry, ma'am! I really am!" Wendy said shyly. "It's just that I don't have any money…"

"THIEF!" Karen screamed, grabbing Wendy's arm and causing the latter to scream. Her scream caught Romeo and Asuka's attention.

"W-Wait! Please, wait!" Wendy cried. "If-If you let me go to the palace, I'll go get some money from the Prime Minister! Honest, I will!"

Wendy's wrist was slammed onto the table, as Karen pulled out a sword and snorted, "Do you know what the penalty is for STEALING?!" It was Karen's intention to chop Wendy's hand off.

"No, no! NO! PLEASE!" Wendy screamed, tears streaming down her face.

The sword drops, but Karen's hand was stopped by Romeo's. He said, "Oh, thank you, kind ma'am! I'm so glad you've found her!" She turned to Wendy, "I've been lookin' all over for you!"

Quickly, he began to escort Wendy away as she whispered to him, "What are you doing?"

"Just play along," Romeo whispered back.

"You know this girl?" Karen asked.

"Sad to say, yes," Romeo nodded sadly. "As a matter of fact, she's my sister." He circles his fingers around his ear, "She's a little cuckoo in the head."

"No, I'm not!" Wendy protested softly.

"She said she knew the Prime Minister," Karen frowned, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, well, she thinks the little cowgirl over there is the Prime Minister," Romeo gestured to Asuka, who had been about to pick a pocket, but quickly straightened up.

Eventually, Wendy played along with this idea. She bowed down to Asuka and said, "Oh, wise Prime Minister, how may I serve you?"

Asuka was confused at first, but a signal from Romeo made her realize what was going on. She began playing along and acted like a princess, smiling, "Oh, yes. You can start by polishing the thing and the… things… and the… things…" She patted Wendy on the head. This made Karen feel sorry for Wendy, even though it's just a trick.

"Sad, isn't it?" Romeo leaned forward, picking up another apple from the fruit stand with his foot. "But no harm done." He quickly picked up Wendy, "C'mon, sis. I'll take you to see the doctor."

"Hello, doctor," Wendy said to a horse standing nearby. "How are you?"

"No, no," Romeo deadpanned. "Not _that_ doctor." She turned to Asuka, whose pockets are bulging. "C'mon, Prime Minister."

"I bid you all adieu, my loyal subjects," Asuka said in a royal accent. "Someday, I will return. Unless, of course, I can't find you or if I forget." She bowed to the crowd, only for a bunch of stolen stuff to fall off from her pockets.

Asuka started to panic, catching Karen's attention as she exclaimed, "What the…?"

Asuka quickly gathered up the stuff she'd stolen, and yelled, "RUN!"

Romeo, Wendy, and Asuka began to run for their lives as Karen yelled while the crowd watched in amusement, "COME BACK HERE, YOU LITTLE THIEVES!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in Brain's lair, Cobra was running on a gear operating an hourglass-shaped contraption, which was creating a fake storm.

"This is ridiculous!" Cobra huffed. "Couldn't we just wait for a real storm?"

"Save your breath, Cobra," Brain answered back. "It would take a few months or so before a storm comes."

"And another thing, why do I have to run this machine?" Cobra whined, still panting. "Shouldn't we have Racer do it instead? It'll be like, in seconds!"

"But you are more stronger, Cobra," Brain seemed to be making the best out of a bad situation.

"You're only making me do it just because Racer hates me!" Cobra yelled in outrage.

"Really?" Brain chuckled amusingly. "And I thought you mistook Racer for Hoteye. Now, enough arguing. Faster!"

He placed Queen Grandeeney's diamond ring in the hourglass.

"I hear you loud and clear, boss man," Cobra complied by running faster than ever by the use of his Poison Magic. His hands glowed purple and boosted like a rocket, increasing Cobra's speed. Soon, a lightning bolt hits the diamond ring. The sand in the hourglass began to swirl around and formed a mini version of the Dragon Cave of Wonders.

"O Sands of Time!" Brain chanted. "Reveal to me the one who can enter the Dragon Cave of Wonders!"

The sand spun around and went to the bottom half of the hourglass, revealing Romeo climbing a ladder with Asuka, along with Wendy in disguise.

"Yes. Yes!" Brain beamed with glee. "There he is. My Rainbow Fire in the Rough."

"That's _him?!_ " Cobra huffed in disbelief. "That's the guy we've been waiting for? He's only a k…" He accidentally lets go of the bar that kept his balance, " **WHHHHOOOOOOAAAAAA!** " He slipped and was sucked into the gears of the contraption, screaming in pain.

"Let's have the guards extend him an invitation to the palace," Brain suggested. "My intention was to send one of our own to capture him, but that would raise suspicions in the kingdom. We have to keep up appearances at all times. It would be troublesome if one of us were caught." Before long, a screaming Cobra flung out of the contraption and flew past Brain. "Shall we, Cobra?"

Cobra, slammed on the wall and covered in black soot, coughed out, "Swell." before he fell unconscious.

Brain's evil laughter echoed with his eyes fixed on the hourglass.

 **To Be Continued…**


	5. Romeo's Capture

The sun was setting on Magnolia as Romeo and Asuka climbed the top of the ladder, followed by Wendy.

"We're almost there," Romeo said.

Wendy climbed over the top of the ladder as well. She almost tripped, but Romeo caught her in his arms, making her blush a bit and stand up. She said, "I want to thank you for saving me from that scary lady."

"Aw, it's no big deal," Romeo blushed back. "So, this is your first time in the marketplace, huh?" As he asked this, Romeo grabbed a pole and pole-vaulted over to the next building.

"Is it that obvious?" Wendy smiled.

"Well, you do kinda stand out," Romeo remarked. He looked at Wendy, still mesmerized by her cute image, Wendy doing the same. However, Romeo quickly snapped to his senses as he puts a plank across the building for Wendy to walk across, "I mean, you don't seem to know how dangerous Magnolia can be."

Wendy suddenly pole-vaulted over Romeo's head. Romeo and Asuka looked shocked.

"Did she just…" Asuka asked dumbfounded.

"I'm a fast learner, aren't I?" Wendy giggled, blinking her eyes. She tossed the pole to Romeo, who placed it down.

"R-Right," Romeo agreed nervously, as she led her into his place, "C'mon, this way."

They went inside the roof of Romeo's house, dodging a few planks and beams as they go. "Whoa. Watch your head there. Careful," Romeo guided.

"Is this where you live?" Wendy asked him.

"Not alone," Asuka corrected her. "I lived here, too."

"Yep. Just me and Asuka," Romeo explained. "My dad was gone from home when I was six years old. I looked everywhere for seven years, and I haven't found him. Until five months ago…"

"You finally found your dad?" Wendy asked with a smile.

"No," Romeo said sadly, spearing Wendy's hope. "That's when I met a kid named Asuka Connell, who lived in this rickety building. It felt like it hasn't been cleaned up for a whole month." He motioned to Asuka, who smiled. He continued, "When I first met her, she was crying all night. She told me her parents left her alone and never came back. She's been staying at her house ever since." He then smiled. "I said to her, 'Hey, why don't I stay in your place to keep you company?' Then she said, 'You want to be my best friend?' And I answered, 'Yes!'"

Wendy giggled at Romeo's story. She said, "Go on."

Romeo continued, "And that's how Asuka and I became best friends. Asuka was the brains…"

"Let _me_ handle this," Asuka interrupted. "I came up with the most plans to score lots of cool stuff from the marketplace: Food, water, and toys to play with, you bet! And Romeo does all the work." Romeo cleared his throat, making Asuka rub her head, "Well, most of it." She then smirked proudly, "But I'm still a super genius!" Her nose sniffed to make her point.

Wendy laughed again and said, "Wow! I never realized you two were this close. When you gave up looking for your dad, you live with Asuka in her house. You two were out, coming and going as you please…"

"Yeah," Romeo nodded sadly. "But I still miss him." A single tear fell from his eye. "I miss my dad. I don't want him to go away…"

Wendy smiled softly and placed her hand gently around his cheek, drying his tear. "Don't cry. I'm sure you'll find your dad again someday."

Romeo smiled again, feeling reassured by Wendy's words, especially that caressing touch, as smooth and silky as a blanket. He responded, "Yeah. I'm sure I will."

"Your new temporary home is amazing, isn't it?" Wendy asked.

"Well, it's not much…" Romeo said, before he pulled back the curtain, revealing a big view of the palace, "…but it's got a great view. The palace looks pretty amazing, huh?"

Upon seeing the palace, Wendy's smile turned into a sad expression as she sits down. She said, "Yeah… I guess."

"Can you picture what it's like to live there?" Romeo asked in a dreamy flare. "To have servants, valets…"

"Oh, sure," Wendy scoffed. "People who tell you where to go and how to dress…"

"It's better than here," Romeo replied, who took an apple from Asuka when she was about to eat it.

"Hey!" Asuka shouted.

"Always scraping for food and ducking the guards…" Romeo added.

"You're not free to make your own choices," Wendy added.

"Sometimes, you feel so…" Romeo continued.

"You're just…" Wendy continued.

" _Trapped,_ " Romeo and Wendy said simultaneously.

The two looked at each other, surprised they said the same word. They blushed, realizing how perfect they were for each other. But then, Romeo remembered where he was and grabbed another apple Asuka was about to eat. The apple rolled down Romeo's arm to give to Wendy.

Asuka groaned, "My dinner is spoiled."

Ignoring Asuka, Romeo asked, "So, where're you from?"

"What does it matter?" Wendy replied with a scoff. "I ran away and I'm not going back."

"Really?" Romeo questioned. "Were you in the same boat as me? Did you miss someone in your family?" He took a bite out of the apple and handed it to Asuka, much to her disgust.

"Eww!" Asuka cried. "I'm not taking a bite from what you just ate!" She noticed the uneaten apple Wendy was holding.

"No, my mom already died," Wendy shook her head. "My caretaker is all I have left. But it just got worse. She's forcing me to get married when I turn 18."

"Forcing you to get married?" Romeo exclaimed. "That's awful." Just then, Romeo noticed Asuka trying to steal Wendy's apple. He scolded, "Asuka!"

Asuka jumped back and frowned, grumbling under her breath.

"What?" Wendy asked confused.

"Um, Asuka says that's, uh… that's not fair," Romeo answered nervously.

"What?" Asuka exclaimed, realizing that was the opposite of what she was thinking.

"Oh, did she?" Wendy grinned interestingly.

"Yeah, of course," Romeo answered with a blush.

"And… does Asuka have anything else to say?" Wendy asked, her eyes fluttering cutely.

"Well, uh, she wishes there was something she could do to help," Romeo replied.

"Oh, boy…" Asuka groaned, smacking her forehead in annoyance.

"Hmm… Tell her that's very… sweet," Wendy whispered softly.

She and Romeo both leaned closer and closer, looking like they were about to kiss. It was definitely a sign of young love …

…but the moment was interrupted when the royal guards Panther Lily, Byro Cracy, Sugarboy, Mary Hughes, Dan Straight, Samuel, and Coco stormed into the house and finally found Romeo.

"Here you are!" Coco yelled.

"They're after me!" Romeo and Wendy exclaimed in unison, before they turned to each other and asked each other incredulously, "They're after you?!"

As the guards approached, Wendy muttered, "Carla must've sent Panther Lily and the others after…"

Just then, Romeo quickly opened the window and asked Wendy, "Do you trust me?"

"What?" Wendy said, giving him a confused look.

"Do you trust me?" Romeo repeated, extending his hand.

"Yes?" Wendy answered nervously, putting her hand in Romeo's.

"THEN JUMP!" Romeo screamed, as he and Wendy jumped out the window and landed safely on a pile of old mattresses. When they got up, they tried to get away, but the exit is blocked by Lily, who grabbed Romeo.

"We just keep running into each other, don't we, street rat?" Lily smirked.

"You do have a dirty habit of appearing two places at once, Lily," Romeo remarked sarcastically.

"I'm an Exceed. I use wings to take me anywhere, making you a lot easy to find," Lily answered proudly. "Now, where were we?"

Asuka appeared out of nowhere and bonked him on the head with a pillow she found from one of the old mattresses, making him let go of Romeo.

"I got him!" Asuka cried.

"Let's get out of here while he's distracted!" Romeo shouted as he and Wendy tried to run away, only to find Byro, Sugarboy, Hughes, Dan, Samuel, and Coco blocking their way. Lily grabbed Asuka and flung her screaming into an empty garbage can.

"It's time for a no-expense trip to the dungeon, boy," Lily sneered, tossing Romeo to Hughes, Dan, and Byro.

"Hey, get off me!" Romeo yelled as he struggled against the guards.

"Let him go!" Wendy demanded as she ran up to Lily.

"Look what we have here!" Lily chuckled cruelly, shoving Wendy away. "A street mouse!"

As Romeo continued struggling, Wendy stood up and shouted angrily, "Unhand him, Panther Lily!" She pulled the hood of her cloak, "By order of Princess Wendy Marvell!"

Lily gasped, "Princess Wendy!" In response, he and the other guards suddenly stopped and bowed to her presence, including Romeo.

"The Princess?" Romeo exclaimed in shock. Even he didn't realize the identity of the girl he met.

"The Princess?!" Asuka shouted, poking her head out of the trashcan.

"What on earth are you doing outside the palace, Your Highness?" Lily asked surprised. "More importantly, why are you with this street rat?"

"That's none of your concern," Wendy rejected. "Do as I command! Release him!"

"Oh, well, I would, Princess…" Lily replied. "…except my orders come from Brain. You'll have to take it up with him."

The guards dragged Romeo away, bowing as they left. But Wendy was more enraged than ever.

Her eyes narrowed as she said dangerously, "Oh, I think I will."

* * *

Back at the palace, Brain emerged from his secret lair. After looking around to see if the coast is clear, he begins closing the door when Wendy stormed in and called out, "Brain?"

"Oh, uh, Princess Wendy!" Brain exclaimed, before he shut the door behind him, pinning Cobra's face to the frame, reverted back to his snake form.

"Brain… I'm stuck…" Cobra muffled.

Brain ignored Cobra and asked, "How may I be of service to you?"

"Brain, Panther Lily and his guards arrested a boy from the market, on your orders!" Wendy explained sternly.

"Your confidante has charged me with keeping peace in Magnolia when the missing Fairy Tail Guild was unable to do so," Brain answered back. "After all, the boy was a criminal."

"Oh, really?" Wendy frowned, not believing a word he was saying. "Then tell me, what's his crime?"

"I can't breathe… Brain…" Cobra choked, tugging on his trench coat.

"Why, kidnapping the Princess, of course," Brain answered simply.

"Brain… If you could…" Cobra began, before Brain kicked him back in and slammed the door shut. He fell down the stairs inside the secret chamber, yelping and screaming in pain as he had done before on the contraption, but it wasn't heard by Wendy. "Ow! The pain!" he exclaimed.

"He didn't kidnap me!" Wendy protested. "I ran away!"

"Oh, dear…" Brain exclaimed, walking away as if he is shocked. "How frightfully upsetting! If I had known sooner…"

Wendy, looking concerned, questioned, "What do you mean?"

"Sadly, the boy's sentence has already been carried out," Brain replied with a grin.

"What sentence?" Wendy asked, starting to get a bad feeling about what Brain was about to say.

" _Death…_ " Brain answered in a sinister tone, making Wendy gasp in horror. He added, " _…by hanging._ "

" _No…_ " Wendy whispered fearfully. She slowly collapsed to the floor, heartbroken, unable to believe what she had just heard.

"My humblest apologizes, Princess," Brain attempted sympathy by putting his hands on Wendy's shoulders.

"How could you?!" Wendy spat furiously, shoving Brain's hands.

"Princess, if I may…" Brain reasoned.

" **NO!** " Wendy stood up defiantly, tears streaming down her face.

"Come now…" Brain interjected.

" **NOOOOOOOOOOO!** " Wendy sobbed and ran out of the room, crying hysterically. Her crying echoed throughout the hallways of the castle.

Meanwhile, Cobra finally squeezed himself out the door, looking bruised from his fall down the stairs, before he slithered onto Brain's shoulder. He coughed before Cobra asked casually, "So, how did it go?"

Brain smirked sinisterly, "I think she took it rather well." Cobra had no qualms doing the same.

* * *

That night, out in the courtyard, Wendy was sitting beside the fountain, crying bitterly for Romeo, and Grandeeney came up to comfort her.

Wendy stopped crying for a moment. She sniffled, "It's all my fault, Grandeeney." She wiped away her tears, before she turned to Grandeeney, "I didn't even know his name."

She then sadly hugged Grandeeney as she continued crying.

 **To Be Continued…**


	6. The Quest for the Dragon Scale

Meanwhile, in a cold dark dungeon, Romeo was sitting on the floor, his hands chained to a wall as he sighed in frustration.

"She was the Princess?" Romeo exclaimed to himself. "I can't believe it. I must've sounded so stupid to her!"

"Yoo-hoo! Romeo!" A familiar voice called out. Romeo looked up to see Asuka appearing at the window at the top of the dungeon. "Where are you?"

"Asuka! Down here!" Romeo cried, before Asuka climbed down. "Man, am I glad to see you. Help me outta these."

"Hmph," Asuka grumbled. "I don't see any reason why I shouldn't."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Romeo asked.

"I tell you what I mean," Asuka explained, before she gets very angry and threw a tantrum, "It's that new girl from the marketplace! You've been paying attention to her so much just because you think she's CUTER than me! IS THAT SO MUCH TO ASK?!"

"Asuka, I…" Romeo tried to explain.

"Well, I'm a girl too!" Asuka screamed. "And I'm WAY cuter than Miss Blueberry!" She imitated Wendy, "Oh, look at me! I'm Wendy, the prettiest girl in the world! I get Romeo's attention away from her best friend in the whole wide world!" She returns to normal. "What's wrong with you, Romeo?! I thought we're supposed to be best friends! You can't hang out with a big dork like her, after all the time we spent together!"

"But we ARE best friends, Asuka!" Romeo protested. "I had to help Wendy because she's in trouble." He then sighed innocently. "It was worth it, anyway."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." Asuka rolled her eyes, as she jumped on Romeo's shoulders and pulled a small set of tools out of her pocket, and began to work on freeing Romeo. "I still don't like you hanging out with that blueberry goofball."

"Don't worry, Asuka. I'll never see her again," Romeo agreed with Asuka. "I'm a street rat, remember, and there's a law. She's gotta marry a prince."

Asuka finally freed Romeo's hands, "Ta-da!"

Romeo added as he rubbed his wrists, "She deserves a prince." He sighed sadly, "I'm a fool."

"You're only a fool if you give up, boy," a mysterious voice echoed.

Romeo turned to where the voice came from and saw an old man dressed in a black cloak and holding a cane. This was someone neither Romeo nor Asuka had seen before.

"Who are you?" Romeo asked.

"My name is of no importance. I'm simply a lowly prisoner like yourself," the old man answered. "But together, perhaps we can be more."

"I'm listening," Romeo leaned closer.

"Me too," Asuka followed suit.

"There is a cave, boy," the old man continued. "But not just any ordinary cave; it's the legendary Dragon Cave of Wonders. A mysterious place filled with treasures beyond your wildest dreams."

To prove his point, the old man opened his hand and showed Romeo and Asuka a handful of rubies. The two kids stared at them in complete awe.

"Pretty…" Asuka said goofily, unable to resist the beauty of the rubies.

But before she could begin to take the rubies, the old man closed his hand. He continued, "Treasure enough to impress your princess, I wager."

Just as the old man turned his back, Cobra (still in his snake form) stuck his head out of the hood of the old man's cloak. It's clearly obvious that it's Brain in disguise.

"Brain, could ya hurry it up? I'm dyin' in here! And the guys back home are getting impatient!" Cobra whispered, sweating from the heat inside the cloak. Brain growled and smacked him back into the cloak with his cane.

Romeo said, "But the law says that only a prince can marry—"

"You've probably heard of the golden rule, haven't you, boy?" the old man/Brain said. "Whoever has the gold makes the rules?" He grinned, showing a hideously bad mouth.

"Eww, gross!" Asuka cried in disgust. "You really need to brush your teeth!"

"So, why would you want to share all of this 'wonderful treasure' with me?" Romeo asked curiously.

"I needed a young boy with strong legs and a strong back to go after it," the old man/Brain replied.

"Hey! What about me?" Asuka shouted.

"You could say that," the old man/Brain chuckled. "The boy does need a helping hand. After all, he's useless without you."

"Hey!" Romeo protested.

"Well, you gotta admit, that's the truth," Asuka giggled, and she saw Romeo giving her an upset look. "But not always."

"You got that right, cowgirl," Romeo said sternly. He turned to the old man, "One little problem, mister. We're stuck here. There's no way out except the door, and the window Asuka came down is high to reach."

The old man/Brain shook his head and grinned, "Mmm, mmm, mmm. Things aren't always what they seem." He walked to a wall and pushed open a hidden exit. He extended his hand, "So, do we have a deal?"

Romeo looked at Asuka, who shrugged, "Why not?"

Romeo smiled and nodded to the old man/Brain, "Let's do it."

* * *

Moments later, Romeo, Asuka, and the old man were making their way through the desert during a sandstorm. The old man was leading a horse with Romeo and Asuka on it. Once the sandstorm cooled down, they arrived at the already summoned Dragon Cave of Wonders. Romeo and Asuka looked at the dragon head entrance in amazement.

" **Who disturbs my slumber?** " asked the cave.

Romeo answered nervously, "It is I, Romeo Conbolt."

The cave carefully looked at Romeo for a few seconds. This time, the dragon head's eyes widened. It spoke, " **Proceed. Touch nothing but the dragon scale.** "

With a roar, the dragon head opened its mouth, and the staircase formed in front of Romeo. The old man called out to him, "Remember, boy! First, fetch me the dragon scale! And then, you shall have your reward."

Asuka whispered to Romeo, "What's so important about a dragon scale?"

Romeo whispered back with a shrug, "I don't know, but we're going to find out. C'mon, Asuka." And thus, the two kids held hands, descending into the cave by taking the staircase.

* * *

As Romeo and Asuka reached the bottom, they found themselves in a golden chamber full of dozens of treasure as far as the eye can see. The two kids looked astounded.

"Would ya look at that," Romeo said in awe.

"Cool!" Asuka said in delight.

"Just a handful of this stuff would make me richer than the Prime Minister," Romeo remarked.

"YAY! WE'LL BE RICH! RICH! RICH! RICH! YAHOOOOOOOO!" Asuka screamed with joy and eagerly rushed forward to grab the treasure, but Romeo quickly noticed what she was doing.

He yelled, "Asuka!"

The cowgirl stopped in her tracks, turning to Romeo, "Huh?"

Romeo approached Asuka and said, sternly, "Don't. Touch. Anything. We're trying to find that dragon scale."

Asuka groaned in disappointment, "Fine. Whatever."

Romeo and Asuka continued walking onward, but unknown to them, a creature was watching them from behind a pile of gold. The creature looked out, revealing to be a small blue Exceed with a white underbelly, big black eyes, pink ears, a tail with white fur on the top, and wearing a small green pouch tied to its back.

"Gosh, I wonder who they are," the creature whispered to himself. "They must be treasure hunters lucky enough to enter the cave."

The blue cat followed Romeo and Asuka quietly, and was approaching Asuka from behind. Asuka was starting to get the feeling they were being followed.

"Huh?" Asuka wondered, before she turned around and the Exceed hid behind some treasure. She shrugged and moved on. The Exceed began to follow Asuka again. Again, Asuka turned back, but the Exceed rolled himself into a carpet leaning against a pile of treasure. But this time, Asuka caught a glimpse of the blue cat.

"Romeo! Romeo! You've gotta see this!" Asuka cried, and she ran towards Romeo and tugged on his jacket.

Romeo turned to Asuka and stopped her a moment, "If you're looking for a treasure hunt, tough luck."

Asuka scowled, but continued walking nonetheless. The blue Exceed followed again, but this time when Asuka turned around, the Exceed spreads his wings and leapt to the other side. The Exceed reached down and pulled Asuka's skirt. Asuka yelped in surprise, before she jumped around and the Exceed flew off. This time, Asuka landed in a karate stance, panting angrily. The Exceed flew again, reached down and took off Asuka's cowboy hat, and puts it on himself.

"Hey, where's my hat?" Asuka wondered as she sat down thinking for a second, until the Exceed tapped Asuka's shoulder and she turned to see the Exceed in front of her.

"Oh, it's only a blue cat," Asuka said calmly.

"And you're just a cowgirl," the Exceed said calmly.

But just as they realized this, their eyes widened in horror.

Asuka yelled, " **A BLUE CAT?!** "

The Exceed yelled, " **A COWGIRL?!** "

Asuka and the Exceed jumped in alarm and ran away screaming. Asuka tackled Romeo while shouting continuously, "ROMEO! ROMEO! ROMEO!"

Romeo looked up and shouted, "Asuka! What, are you crazy?!"

Asuka shrieked, "LOOK UP!" She grabbed his head and pointed it in the direction she had seen the blue Exceed.

"What the big deal?" the blue Exceed asked, poking his head out from behind a pile of treasure.

"Wow!" Romeo exclaimed in amazement. "A rare Blue Exceed!"

"A Blue Exceed? Rare? What's so rare about it?" Asuka asked.

"This one's the rarest of Exceed species," Romeo explained. "To be honest, I've never seen one myself."

"Are you some kinda bookworm?" Asuka raised her eyebrow.

"Hey, I went to school, too!" Romeo protested angrily. "Blue Exceeds hardly show themselves, but I heard their flight is extraordinary. They never hit an obstacle when they fly." He then smiled and turned to the Blue Exceed, trying to coax him out. "C'mon. Come on out. I'm not gonna hurt you."

"But are you sure your friend's not gonna?" the Blue Exceed asked nervously, completely appearing out of the pile of treasure.

"Nah," Romeo smiled. "Asuka's like that when she clueless."

"No, I'm not!" Asuka protested.

Romeo laughed, "Just kidding!"

The Blue Exceed slowly flew to Romeo and Asuka, picked up Asuka's hat, and dusted it off with his paws. He held the hat out to Asuka and said, "Here's your hat back. Sorry I took it. I thought it would be nice on me."

Asuka angrily snatched it and put back on her head. She said, "Thanks. It's no trouble at all." Then she shouted angrily while shaking her fist, "Now get outta here! Take my hat again, and you're cat soup!"

"Okay, I'll go away," the Blue Exceed nodded. "I won't bother you anymore." He turned and began to fly away sadly.

"Hey, wait a minute. Don't go," Romeo stopped the Blue Exceed. "Maybe you can help us."

The Blue Exceed turned around, beaming with excitement, "Really?!" He then flew over and wrapped around Romeo's chest.

"Hey, whoa!" Romeo exclaimed. "You know your way around here?"

"Uh-huh!" the Blue Exceed nodded. "I've been living in the Dragon Cave of Wonders for years. I know everything there is to know about it. There's some fresh fish to eat at the underground chambers, a nice warm bed I can sleep in… anything I need to make myself comfy! After all, this is a 'cave of wonders', and wonders are absolutely the best!"

"Sweet! We'd be glad to let you help us," Romeo smiled. "My name is Romeo Conbolt." He gestures to Asuka. "And this is my friend, Asuka Connell."

"And I'm Happy!" the Blue Exceed introduced. "I'll be your personal tour guide throughout the cave!"

"He sure is 'happy', isn't he?" Asuka asked Romeo.

"No kidding. He's like a bluebird of happiness," Romeo remarked. He turned to Happy, "We're here looking a dragon scale. You know where it is?"

"Like I said, I know everything," Happy nodded. "I know a shortcut. Follow me!"

"Great! Lead the way!" Romeo smiled.

"Aye, sir!" Happy cried joyfully as he flew in the direction of an exit, Romeo and Asuka chasing after him.

* * *

The group passed through a long cave, until they emerged in a giant underground cavern. In the center of the room was a tall pillar with a staircase going up to it. It was surrounded by water with unevenly placed stones forming a bridge, and a pillar of light shining down.

"Here it is, guys," Happy said. "The Chamber of the Dragon Scale. Keep a steady pace while taking the stairs and you'll be fine."

Romeo simply winked his eye to Happy. He then whispered to Asuka, "Wait here."

Romeo began to cross the bridge as he made his way towards the stairs. Meanwhile, something suddenly caught Asuka's eyes. It was a ruby the size of a football being held by a weird statue. Asuka is hypnotically drawn to it, drooling and wanting to touch every inch of it.

Once Romeo crossed the bridge, he began to climb the stairs. Just as he was, Happy quickly noticed Asuka moving towards the ruby and quickly tried in vain to hold her back. "No! Asuka, don't!" Happy cried.

Once Romeo had reached the top of the stairs, he saw a red dragon scale on a pedestal and picked it up.

"This is it?" He said as he examined it. "This is what we came all the way down here to—" Just as he was saying this, he glanced over to see Happy trying to hold Asuka back, but she broke free and lunged towards the ruby. Romeo yelled, "ASUKA! NO!"

But it was too late.

Asuka picked up the ruby, until she heard the cave roar, " **INFIDELS!** "

"Uh-oh," Asuka and Happy said in unison nervously.

" **You have touched the forbidden treasure!** " The cave growled furiously. Asuka smiled sheepishly as she puts the ruby back, but both the ruby and the statue began to melt into molten lava. " **Now you will never again see the light of DAY!** "

The place where the dragon scale had been found a while ago burst into flames. Romeo quickly placed the scale in his pocket and began to run down the stairs. But as he did, the stairs flattened into a ramp. Romeo slid down and was launched into the air. The water had now changed into lava, and Romeo screamed as he began to fall towards it, until Happy spreads his wings, appeared out of nowhere, and caught his back with his paws.

"I got ya!" Happy cried.

"Thanks, Happy," Romeo thanked. "Where's Asuka?"

"ROMEO! HELP!" Asuka's voice screamed.

"There she is!" Happy spotted Asuka standing on one of the rocks of the bridge, watching as the rest of the rocks explode into lava, one by one.

"ROMEEEEEOOOOOOO!" Asuka screamed frantically, tears streaming down her cheeks. Asuka might be adventurous, but she was still a 6-year old kid. She definitely doesn't want to be a roasted cowgirl today. In the nick of time, Happy flew over, allowing Romeo to quickly snatch Asuka off the rock with his arms before it exploded.

"I've got you, Asuka," Romeo assured. "It's alright."

"R-R-Romeo…" Asuka sobbed. "I-I-I-It's… s-s-s-s-s-so… s-s-s-s-scary…"

"It's okay, it's okay," Romeo comforted her. "I'm with you. No matter what happens, I won't let go. I promise." He turned to Happy, "I guess I owe you big time, huh? And you have no problem lifting two at once?"

"I've got paws of steel!" Happy smiled proudly.

Romeo looked back and noticed a wave of lava starting to follow them. He yelled, "LESS TALKING, MORE FLYING!"

"AYYYYEEEEE, SIIIIIRRRR!" Happy screamed. Holding tightly to Romeo, just as Romeo held tightly to Asuka, Happy raced the two kids through the cave, dodging walls and falling debris. At one point, after a close call, Asuka screamed frantically as she jumped onto Romeo's head and covered his eyes.

"ROMEO! ROMEO! ROMEO!" Asuka shrieked.

"ASUKA!" Romeo shouted, trying to pull her off of his head. Finally, he succeeded as he glared, "ASUKA, THIS IS NO TIME TO PANIC!"

But then, he saw they were about to fly into a wall.

There was a moment of silence before Asuka nervously asked Romeo, "Can we panic now?"

"Yes," Romeo shuddered, sweat dropping and almost about to cry.

"HOOOOOLLLLLD OOOOOONNNNN!" Happy cried. They all screamed as the Exceed went into a dive and pulled Romeo and Asuka through another cave before they emerged through the internal entrance, breathing hard, before they had to dodge the rising flames.

* * *

Outside, the cave was growling furiously and is about to close.

* * *

Inside, Romeo and company were reaching the mouth of the cave until a boulder fell and knocked Happy down. "WHOA!" He exclaimed.

Romeo almost fell, but Asuka held tightly on his chest. Romeo quickly grabbed onto the edge of the crumbling stairs, before he saw the old man at the top within reach.

"Help me up!" Romeo yelled.

"Throw me the dragon scale!" The old man shouted, holding his arm out.

"I can't hold on!" Romeo shouted frantically, before he tried to reach for the old man's hand. "Give me your hand!"

"First, give me the scale!" The old man demanded.

Not wanting to argue, Romeo pulled the dragon scale out of his pocket and managed to give it to the old man. He held the scale over his head, laughing maniacally.

"YES! AT LAST!" the old man laughed evilly as he puts it in his cloak, before he noticed Asuka trying to pull Romeo to safety.

"Romeo! Hang on!" Asuka cried.

However, the old man kicked Asuka aside and grabbed Romeo by his wrist.

"What are you doing?!" Romeo shouted.

"Giving you your reward!" The old man grinned, before his voice changed into a dark tone, " _Your eternal reward._ " He pulled out a crooked dagger. Romeo's eyes widened in horror, realizing the old man was about to stab him.

But Asuka quickly noticed this and cried, "NO!" She scrambled over and bit the old man on the wrist, making him scream in pain and let go of Romeo. The old man shook Asuka off him and flung her into the cave.

Happy quickly saw Romeo and Asuka falling and quickly pulled himself free from the boulder. He flew up to rescue the two kids, but Romeo was already unconscious from hitting the wall several times during his fall.

* * *

On the surface, the cave roared one last time, then sunk back into the sand.

The old man just stared for a moment before he chuckled evilly, "It's mine." He pulled off his disguise, revealing Brain's face. "It's all mine! I—"

But then he realized it wasn't anywhere in his pockets. "Where is it?" Brain searched his pockets frantically, but all he could feel is nothing but air.

"No…" Brain whispered shockingly before he kneeled and slammed his fists to the sand in frustration, screaming, " ** _NOOOOOOOOOOOO!_** "

Brain's shout of anger echoed into the night. He had failed to get the dragon scale once again.

 **To Be Continued…**


	7. Friend Like Me

Back at the palace, Wendy was in her bedroom, sadly sitting on her bed next to Grandeeney. Grandeeney stared at Wendy sympathetically, as Wendy thought about Romeo and his fate.

Carla was standing outside the room, concerned for Wendy. "Wendy?" she asked as she came in. "Wendy, dear. What's wrong?"

Wendy turned to face Carla, a stream of tears falling from her eyes. She sniffled, "Carla… Brain… has… done something… terrible."

Carla softly smiled and gently held Wendy's hand with her paw. "There, there, there, my child. We'll set things right," she assured, leaning closer to Wendy. "Now, tell me everything."

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the cave, Happy gently placed an unconscious Romeo to the ground, and Asuka was trying to wake him up.

"Romeo?" Asuka said worryingly. "Wake up. Romeo."

"Romeo? Hey, Romeo?" Happy tried to wake him up as well. "If you're alive, say something."

Romeo woke up slowly, much to Asuka and Happy's delight.

"Romeo! You're okay!" Happy cheered.

"Hooray!" Asuka cheered.

"Oh, my head…" Romeo groaned before he recovers completely. "Is everyone alright?"

"Aye," Happy nodded. "The cave almost collapsed on top of you! I found you and Asuka some safe ground, though we might want to think of setting home up here."

"Up here?" Romeo asked confused. True enough, the entrance to the cave was sealed when he looked up. "We're trapped," he said in disbelief before he got angry and shook his fist. "That two-faced son of a Vulcan!"

"Yeah! I can't believe that old geezer duped us down below like that!" Happy agreed.

Romeo slowly calmed down and said, "Well, whoever that 'old geezer' was, he's probably long gone with that dragon scale."

Asuka giggled, "Oh, Romeo, you've gotta stop being a lunkhead after that scary ride with the lava and the rocks and stuff… And I sure don't wanna go to that ride again! By the way, if you say 'dragon scale', you mean this one?" She pulled out a familiar scale.

"You've got it back!" Romeo said happily. "Silly little outlaw." He took the scale from her.

"What can I say?" Asuka shrugged. "That old man was slow."

Romeo took a closer look at the scale, "I wonder why that old guy wanted it so badly. It looks like the scale of a withered dragon to me."

Happy shook his head, "Nuh-uh."

"What do you mean?" Romeo asked Happy.

"Like they always say, it's not what's on the outside, but what's inside that counts," Happy answered simply.

"Inside, huh?" Romeo asked curiously. "I think there's something written here or some sort of picture of a dragon. But it's kinda hard to make out."

He began to rub the dragon scale, before it suddenly began to shake, glow, and spaz out, much to everyone's surprise. Romeo was still holding onto the scale, though. A large puff of smoke poured out of the scale, following a figure who screamed. The figure was then revealed to be a 17-year old young man with spiky pink-colored hair and wearing a black open-collared one-long sleeved waistcoat, a white scarf with the markings of a dragon scale, white knee-length trousers, and black open-toed sandals. As he appeared, he held his neck in pain.

" **OY!** " the young man exclaimed. "10,000 years will give you such a crick in the neck! Hang on a second." He magically hanged Romeo onto a nearby rock. The young man pulled his head off and yelled, "WHOA!" as he turned his head around. "Whoa!" He puts his head down. "Does it feel good to be outta there!"

Asuka and Happy pulled Romeo down as the spirit from the dragon scale grabbed a microphone out of nowhere and said, "Nice to be back, ladies and gentlemen." He noticed Romeo, "Hi, where're ya from? What's your name?" He held the microphone to him.

"Uh, uh, Romeo Conbolt," Romeo answered nervously.

"Romeo Conbolt!" the spirit exclaimed, saying his name as if he had discovered something major. A neon sign lit up with Romeo's name on it, circled with chase lights. He continued, "Hello, Romeo. Nice to have you on the show. Can we call you 'Ro?' Or maybe just 'Meo?' Or how about 'Medo?'" The spirit disappeared and reappeared as a red-pink dog dressed in plaid. "Sounds like, 'Here, boy! C'mon, Medo!'"

"Whoa," Romeo said, shaking his head. "I must've hit my head harder than I thought."

"I hear you on that," Asuka nodded.

"You smoke?" the spirit asked Romeo. "Mind if I do?"

He changed back and laughed sheepishly, making Asuka scream, "Yikes!" and jump into Romeo's arms.

"Oh, sorry, cowgirl. Hope I didn't scratch your hat," the spirit apologized, before he noticed Happy. "Hey, Happy! Haven't seen you in a few millennia! Give me some paw!"

"Aye!" Happy cheered, and he flew over and high-fived the spirit.

"Yeah! Yo-yo!" the spirit cheered. "So how's everything, Happy?"

"Oh, the usual," Happy explained. "I was having another nice set of fish until Romeo and Asuka took the dragon scale."

"Dragon scale, eh?" the spirit smiled, taking a good look at Romeo. "Speaking of which, he's a lot smaller than my last master. Younger, too. Either that, or I'm shrinking the size of an Exceed." The spirit shrinks down to Happy's size. He then asked Romeo, "Tell me, do I look small to you?"

"Wait a minute…" Romeo said. "I'm your… master?"

The spirit slapped a diploma in Romeo's hand and a mortarboard on his head. He replied, "That's right! He can be taught! What do you wish of me:"

He changed into Arnold Schwarzenegger as he said, "The ever-impressive—"

He then trapped himself in a small cube as he yelled, "The long-contained—"

He then pulled out a ventriloquist dummy as the dummy said, "The often-imitated—"

"But never duplicated…" the spirit continued, before some duplicates of himself appeared, each saying, "Duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated!"

"Natsu Dragneel!" he announced. "The Genie of the Dragon Scale!" Then he turned into Ed Sullivan while the duplicates applauded, "Right here direct from the scale, right here for your enjoyment wish fulfillment! Thank youuuuu!"

"Wait, wait, wait. Wish fulfillment?" Romeo said, looking confused.

"Three wishes, to be exact," Natsu explained. "And ix-nay on the wishing for more wishes. That's it."

He turned into a slot machine, pulling his arm down, and three faces of Natsu appeared in three windows, as they said, "Three!"

Three Natsu duplicates came out of the slot wearing sombreros and said, "Uno, dos, tres."

Then Natsu as a black and white Groucho Marx passed by Romeo, Asuka, and Happy as he said, "No substitutions, exchanges, or refunds." To make his point, a duck dropped down with the secret word, 'Refunds.'

"Okay, now I know I'm dreaming," Romeo whispered to Asuka.

"Are you sure I'm not the only one?" Asuka asked.

"I guess now," Romeo shrugged.

"Master, I don't think you realize what you've got here!" Natsu smiled. "So, why don't you ruminate, whilst I illuminate the possibilities."

Natsu lit up like fluorescent lights, before he started to sing.

Natsu: **_Well, Ali Baba had them forty thieves,  
Scheherazade had a thousand tales._**

As he sang this, he made the 40 Thieves appear and they all surrounded Romeo with swords.

 ** _But, master, you're in luck 'cause up your sleeve,  
You've got a brand of magic never fails!_**

Natsu suddenly appeared in Romeo's jacket from behind and replaced his hands with Natsu's and punched all the thieves away.

 ** _You've got some power in your corner now!  
Some heavy ammunition in your trail!_**

Romeo appeared in a boxing ring and Natsu was in a coaching uniform, massaging Romeo's shoulders.

 ** _You got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo, and how  
See all you gotta do is rub that scale!_**

Natsu made Romeo rub the lamp, before he drifted out.

 ** _And I'll say, 'Mister Romeo, sir,  
What will your pleasure be?'_**

Romeo found himself at a table that appeared out of thin air, with Natsu, dressed as a waiter, writing on a notepad.  
 ** _  
Let me take your order, jot it down,  
You ain't never had a friend like me!  
No, no, no_**

Natsu made a plate with a huge turkey appear in front of Romeo.

 ** _Life is your restaurant_**

Suddenly, the turkey turned into Natsu's head!

 ** _And I'm your maitre'd!  
C'mon, whisper what it is you want,_**  
 ** _You ain't never had a friend like me!_**

Romeo suddenly appeared in a salon, getting his hair cut, a facial, a manicure, and a pedicure.

 ** _Yes, sir, we pride ourselves on service.  
You're the boss, the queen, the shah!_**

Romeo was then sitting on a throne with Asuka and Happy fanning him and thousands of people worshipping him.

 ** _Say what you wish.  
It's yours! True dish  
How about a little more baklava?_**

Natsu appeared and filled the area with baklava.

 ** _Try some of Column A  
Try all of Column B_**

Romeo rose up on a column of food with a giant A on top and jumped to another column with a B on top. He then fell off until he was caught by a cushion held by Natsu.

 ** _I'm the mood to help you, dude  
You ain't never had a friend like me!_**

Natsu opened his mouth, and his tongue turns into a staircase. A miniature Natsu dressed like a magician comes out. The mini Natsu does a dance number with Natsu's two giant hands. At the end, they surround the mini Natsu and squish him into nothing.

 ** _Can your friends do this?_**

Natsu pulled off his head, duplicated it, and began to juggle them.

 ** _Can your friends do that?_**

Natsu tossed his heads to Romeo, who juggled his heads with one hand, while the other spun one of the heads on his fingertip like a basketball.

 ** _Can your friends pull this out their little hat?_**

Natsu pulled a rabbit out of a hat, which turned into a purple dragon.

 ** _Can your friends go POOF!_**

The dragon breathed fire, making a bunch of cute dancers appear.

 ** _Well, looky here!_**

The dancers danced around Romeo. Just as he was enjoying them, they disappeared.

 ** _Can your friends go abracadabra? Let 'er rip!  
And then make the sucker disappear?_**  
 ** _So, don't you sit there, slack-jawed, buggy-eyed  
I'm here to answer all your midday prayers  
You got me bona fide certified  
You got a genie for your charge d'affairs!_**

Natsu changed into a certificate and wrapped around Romeo, and then spun him out.

 ** _I got a powerful urge to help you out!  
So, what you wish I really want to know!_**

Natsu pulled out a list from Romeo's ear, which he used to rub his behind like he was drying off after a shower.

 ** _You got a list that's three miles long, no doubt  
Well, all you gotta do is rub like so, and oh!  
Mister Romeo, sir  
Have a wish or two or three!  
I'm on the job…_**

One of the dancers from before appeared and Romeo leaned in to kiss her, but then the girl changed into a devilishly smirking Natsu.

 ** _You big nabob!_**  
 ** _You ain't never had a friend  
Never had a friend  
You ain't never had a friend  
Never had a friend_**

Natsu made four dancing elephants appear, along with four dancing camels.

 ** _You ain't never… had a…  
Friend like me!_**

A grand finale dance number ensues. Happy danced with Natsu, while Asuka was stuffing as much gold as possible.

 ** _You ain't never had a friend like me!_**

Everything was wrapped up in a cyclone and zapped away, before a neon sign appeared over Natsu's head, flashing 'Applause', and Happy did just that.

Asuka emptied her pockets, only to find there was nothing in there, before she frowned in disappointment, "This stinks."

"So, what'll it be, Master?" Natsu asked Romeo eagerly.

"You're gonna grant me any three wishes I want?" Romeo questioned.

Natsu turned into William F. Buckley and answered, "Well, almost. There are a few provisos, a couple of quid pro quos."

"Like?" Romeo wondered.

"Rule #1: I can't kill anybody," Natsu explained, before he sliced his head off with his finger. He spoke in a choked voice, "So don't ask." He puts his head back on. "Rule #2: I can't make anyone fall in love with anyone else." Natsu's head turned into a pair of lips which kissed Romeo's face, before turning back to normal. "You little punim, there." Natsu then laid back flat, "Rule #3!" He suddenly turned into a zombie and spoke like Peter Lorre, "I can't bring people back from the dead. It's not a pretty picture." He shook Romeo as he yelled, "I DON'T LIKE DOING IT!" Then he changed back to normal, "Other than that, you got it!"

Romeo looked at Asuka and gave each other sly smiles, before giving each other the thumbs up.

"Provisos?" Romeo questioned sarcastically. "You mean limitations? On wishes?" He turned to Asuka. "Some all powerful genie he is."

"Yeah, I mean, come on! If he can't grant any kind of wish, he's not a very good genie at all," Asuka nodded with a giggle. Unknown to them, Natsu looked up and was giving the two kids a stern look.

Romeo continued, "That's too bad. He can't even bring people back from the dead."

"Well, I don't know, Romeo," Asuka shrugged. "He probably can't even get us out of this cave."

Romeo nodded and added, "Looks we're gonna have to find our own way out of here—"

Suddenly, Natsu slammed his foot down in front of Romeo and Asuka. They saw Natsu was 80 feet tall.

"Excuse me?" Natsu scoffed. "Are you lookin' at me? Did you rub my scale? Did you wake me up? Did you bring me here? And all of a sudden, you're walkin' out on me?" Natsu stormed over without even noticing the smirks on Romeo and Asuka's faces. "I don't think so! NOT RIGHT NOW!" Natsu swung his arm for emphasis, before he shut one eye and pointed one finger up in the air, and his eyes turned red, "YOU'RE GETTIN' YOUR WISHES, **_SO, SIDDOWN!_** "

Natsu's scream was loud enough to make Romeo, Asuka, and Happy tumble unto a pile of rocks. With a flick of his fingers, Natsu transformed the rocks surrounding the three into a small red and pink airplane, with Romeo, Asuka, and Happy abroad.

Before the airplane takes off, Romeo turned to Happy and said, "I think you owe us an explanation about how you know Natsu."

"Don't worry, I'll give you a full story on the way out," Happy assured.

"I'm all ears," Romeo grinned.

Natsu appeared on the airplane as a steward as he said, "Ladies and gentlemen, we welcome you aboard Flying Dragneel." His arms multiplied, pointing everywhere, "In case of emergencies, the exits are here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, anywhere! Keep your hands and arms inside the plane! Weeee'rrrrrreee…"

The Flying Dragneel flew up to the top of the cave and burst through the sand, flying off into the night as Natsu added, "…outta here!"

 **To Be Continued…**


	8. Becoming a Prince

Back in Magnolia, Brain and Cobra (in his snake form) are in the throne room, scolded by Carla with Wendy standing beside her.

"Brain, this is an outrage!" Carla glared. "Of all the things you have accomplished, this is by far the lowest! If it weren't for all your years of loyal service…" She then scoffed. "From this moment forward, you are to discuss the sentencing of prisoners with me before they are given the death penalty."

"I assure you, Prime Minister, it won't happen again," Brain said, bowing to Carla.

"I hope so, for your sake," Carla nodded. She then smiled. "Shall we put this whole messy business behind us? I'm sure Wendy will find it in her heart to forgive you."

"Once again, I give my humblest apologies, Princess Wendy," Brain said as he attempted to kiss Wendy's hand, but she snatched it away from him.

"At least one good thing will come of my being forced to marry," Wendy glared. "When I grow up and be queen, I'll have the power to get rid of _you_."

"Oh, my. That's not very polite… But at least the matter is settled," Carla sighed. She turned to Wendy, "Now, Princess, let us discuss your next suitor." But she noticed Wendy was walking out of the throne room. "Wendy?" She flew after her. "Wendy!"

Once Carla had left, Brain's smile faded into a scowl. He growled, "If only I had gotten that dragon scale!"

"'I will have the power to get rid of you'," Cobra mocked Wendy, before his voice became normal, "To think we have to keep kissing up to that dorky queen's dorky cat, and the queen's dorky daughter for the rest of our lives…"

"No, Cobra," Brain said, walking over to the balcony and looking out at Wendy and Carla. "Only until she finds a 'dorky husband' when she's old enough. Then she'll have us banished." He gasped. "Or even worse: give us the death penalty!"

"Eeeeewwww!" Brain and Cobra exclaimed in disgust, holding their throats at the thought.

Cobra brightened up and got an idea, "Oh! Wait a minute! Wait a minute! Brain, what if _you_ were the dorky husband?"

"What?" Brain frowned, looking offended at what Cobra had said.

"No, I mean, you marry the princess," Cobra continued. "And then you become the King of Magnolia."

"Oh!" Brain grinned, starting to take Cobra's idea with much interest. He sat on the empty throne. "Marry the princess? I become king? That's not such a bad idea."

"That's right!" Cobra jumped onto the throne. "And then, we drop the pretty girl and her babysitter off a cliff!" Then he dive bombed onto the floor, screaming, before he yelled, "Kersplat!"

Once he crashed onto the floor, Cobra laughed as did Brain, who said, "Cobra, I love the way your slithery little mind works!"

A laugh match began between the two, before they laughed evilly together. This could be the beginning of their new scheme.

* * *

Back with Romeo and the others, the Flying Dragneel airplane was approaching an oasis to land in.

"Thank you for choosing Flying Dragneel for all your travel needs," Natsu said, still a steward. "Please remain seated stand until the plane has come to a complete stop." Once the Flying Dragneel landed, Romeo, Asuka, and Happy got off the plane as Natsu waved, "Thank you. Good-bye now! Good-bye, good-bye! Thank you! Good-bye!" Natsu changed back to normal and laughed proudly, "Well, now. How about that, Mr. I-Doubt-You-Can-Do-It?"

"Oh, you sure showed us a thing or two," Asuka nodded.

"That's Natsu for ya!" Happy added. "He's the greatest!"

"He sure is," Romeo agreed. "Now about my three wishes…"

Natsu laughed jokingly before he said, "Hey, am I getting a bit of brimstone in my ears or something? Three? You are down by ONE, boy!"

He shoved one finger in his face, but Romeo smirked as he moved it away, "Uh-uh-uh, I didn't exactly wish for you to get us out of the cave. You did that on your own."

Natsu thought for a moment, before he realized Romeo had a point and his jaw dropped in complete shock. "Boy, do I feel sheepish," Natsu said, turning into a sheep. He then glared to Romeo, "Alright, you baaaaad boy, but no more freebies."

"Fair enough," Romeo nodded.

"Have any ideas for a wish, Romeo?" Asuka asked. "There's plenty to go around."

"I'm working on it, cowgirl," Romeo replied, walking around. Natsu listens while hanging on a hammock between two trees. "Now, let's see. Three wishes. I want them to be good. I don't want them to backfire." Then he asked Natsu, "Say, Natsu, what would you wish for?"

"Me?" Natsu said, surprised. "No one's ever asked me that before." He began, "Well, in my case…" He then stopped himself, "Ah, forget it."

"What?" Romeo asked eagerly.

"No, it can't be," Natsu replied sadly.

"Come on, tell me," Romeo asked again with a smile.

Natsu eventually answered with a sigh, " _Freedom._ "

Romeo looked at the dragon scale, feeling a bit surprised. He looked back at Natsu, saying, "You're a prisoner?"

"Aye," Happy answered. "Ever since he was cursed."

"Cursed?" Romeo exclaimed.

"It's a long story," Natsu explained. "More than tens of ages ago, a sorcerer named Zeref cast a spell on me. He cursed me to become not a Genie of the Lamp, but a Genie of the Dragon Scale. It's a fitting title that matches my love for dragons."

"You love dragons?" Asuka asked, sitting down with Happy beside her.

"Funny, because I was raised by a family of dragons. Pretty crazy, right?" Natsu asked, before Romeo and Asuka nodded. "I was cursed to live out the rest of my life as a genie, granting wishes to nice people or bad people, all age long. It's all part-and-parcel, the whole genie gig." Natsu grew gigantic and his voice boomed, " **PHENOMENAL COSMIC POWERS!** " Then he shrunk down, cramped inside the dragon scale, as he added, "Itty-bitty living space."

"Natsu…" Romeo nodded sympathetically. "That's terrible."

"Don't you like being a genie?" Asuka asked Natsu. "Isn't granting wishes for everyone a lot of fun?"

"No, I don't think he wants to be a genie," Romeo said to Asuka. "He never asked for this. Happy told me he tagged along with Natsu for a long time, hoping for the 'big day' to come. I think that's what he meant about Natsu wanting to be free."

"That's what I want," Natsu nodded sadly as he drifted out of the dragon scale. "Not have to go, POOF! What do you need? POOF! What do you need? POOF! What do you need? All I want is to be my own person again, to be my own master. Such a thing would be greater than all the magic and all the treasures in all the world!" He then groaned, "But what am I talking about here? It won't happen. I may as well wake up and smell the fire in my belly."

"Why not?" asked Romeo.

"The only way to be free from the dragon scale is if my master wishes me out," Natsu explained.

"But we haven't seen anyone do it yet," Happy added with a scowl. "All they did is make three wishes and leave him back to the Dragon Cave of Wonders. Downright selfish, if you ask me."

"So you can guess how often that's happened," Natsu added.

Romeo paused to think, and then smiled. "I'll do it," He offered. "I'll set you free."

"Yeah, sure," Natsu rolled his eyes, before he changed his head into Pinocchio's and his nose grew long. "Whoop!"

Romeo pushed Natsu's nose back in, changing him back to normal. He said, "No, really, I'm serious. I promise. After I make my two wishes, I'll use my third wish to set you free."

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Asuka questioned.

"Yeah. Natsu's been cooped into that scale for so long, he wanted to be human again. He probably wanted to see the world for the first time in forever," Romeo answered. "It's like he said, I never had a friend like him, so why not? I'll be his friend! A friend never leaves a friend behind or turns their back on each other."

"But what about OUR wishes?" Asuka whined.

"I'll think it over, trust me," Romeo assured. He turned to Natsu and extended a hand. "So how about it? If I have one more wish, I'll set you free."

Natsu smiled softly, "Well, here's hoping." He shook Romeo's hand. "Alright. Let's make some MAGIC!" He turned into a magician, throwing some cards out of his sleeves before he went back to normal and asked, "So, what's your first wish? What's it you want more than anything?"

Romeo puts his hand behind his head and blushed, "Well… there's this girl—"

But then, Natsu made a noise of a game show buzzer and his chest showed a heart with a cross through it. He interrupted, "Wrong! I can't make anybody fall in love, remember?"

"Oh, but Natsu," Romeo blushed again. "She's different. She's smart and fun and…"

"Pretty?" asked Natsu.

"Gorgeous?" asked Happy.

Romeo shook his head and said, "Cute! More cuter than a bunny rabbit in the middle of August!" He continued in a dreamy stare, "She's got these eyes that just… glitter like stars… and her hair colored like a blueberry, and it smells like strawberries… her voice is as cute as a bird, wow… her touch is as soft and warm as a blanket… and best of all… her adorable smile."

Natsu was sitting in a Parisian café dressed in French clothing with Happy and Asuka. Happy spoke in a romantic tone, " _He loves her…_ "

" _Ami,_ "Natsu agreed. _"_ _C'est l'amour._ "

"The problem is, she's the Princess," Romeo sighed. "To even have a chance, I'd have to be a…" And then, his eyes widened with an idea. He continued, "Hey, could you make me a prince?"

"Let's see here," Natsu said, pulling out a book entitled 'Recipes for Royals'. "Chicken a la king?" He pulled out a rooster with a crown on his head and tossed him away, "Nope. Alaskan king crab?" He yanked out his finger, revealing Sebastian (from _The Little Mermaid_ ) clamped on as we hear a part of 'Under the Sea' play, before he tossed Sebastian, "Ow, I hate it when they do that. Caesar's salad?" A muscular arm came out with a dagger and tried to stab Natsu as he screamed and quoted Julius Caesar, "Et tu, Brute?" before he shoved the arm back into the book. He finally came to the right page, "Aha! To make a prince." The book vanished and Natsu looked slyly at Romeo, saying, "Now, is that an official wish? Say the magic words!"

"Natsu, I wish for you to make me a prince!" Romeo answered.

"ALRIGHT! Woof, woof, woof, woof!" Natsu exclaimed in excitement, before he took on square shoulders and looked like Arsenio Hall, even imitating him, before he became a tailor/fashion designer. "First, that fez and jacket combo is much too last six years. What are we saying, hard-working schoolboy that works himself half to death with triple-homework before he dropped out? No! Let's work with me here."

He took Romeo's measurements, clapped once, and Romeo was zapped. He is now dressed in a sparkling gold and silver long-sleeved prince's outfit, black shoes, and a gold and silver crown on top of his head.

"Wow! You look super-handsome, Romeo!" Happy remarked.

"You oughta impress your princess with that," Asuka remarked as well.

"The cat and the girl likes it, and I like it too, muy macho!" Natsu smiled.

"Thanks," Romeo smiled back as he admired himself in the mirror.

"But it still needs something," Natsu pondered. "What does it say to me? It says, mode of transportation. Excuse me, cowgirl!" He clapped his hands, motioning Asuka to come over. "Vaquera, over here!"

Asuka realized in an instant what Natsu meant and said, "Oh, no. I-I-I just remembered! I-I-I have to get to school for the science fair elsewhere!" She tried to hide herself behind Happy, but Natsu zapped her and flew her over. She screamed, "Oh, no! Oh, no! Oh, no!"

"Here she comes," Natsu said as he and Romeo were on a game show set, where Romeo was standing behind a podium with 'ROMEO' on it. "And what better way to make your grand entrance on the streets of Magnolia than riding your very own brand new camel!" A door bearing Natsu's face opened, where Asuka got transformed into a camel. "Watch out, they spit!" As if on cue, Asuka spat out the side of her mouth with a frown.

"Um, Natsu?" Happy interrupted. "I don't think anyone in Magnolia would want to see a prince riding a camel."

"You're right, Happy," Natsu shrugged. "Let's try again."

He snapped his fingers and Asuka transformed into a fancy white horse.

"Still not enough," Natsu frowned. "Let's see… What do you need?"

He snapped his fingers repeatedly, turning Asuka into a duck, an ostrich, a turtle, and a white racing Volkswagen Beetle with red, white, and blue racing stripes from front to back bumper, a racing style number '53' on the front trunk lid, doors, and engine lid, and a yellow-on-black '63 California license plate that read, 'A-SUCKA', before she returned to normal. Asuka was a little shaken, while at the same time, terrified.

Just then, Natsu got an idea, "YES!"

"Please! No more!" Asuka begged.

But it was too late. Natsu chanted, " _Esalalumbo, shimin dumbo!_ "

On the keyword of the spell, 'Dumbo,' Asuka was turned into an elephant. Happy struggled to get out from under Asuka's size 46 feet. "I'm stuck!" he cried.

"Talk about your trunk space, check this action out," Natsu remarked.

"Huh?" Asuka wondered, before she looked into a pool of water and saw her reflection. Seeing that she turned into an elephant, Asuka freaked out and trumpeted in horror, before she scrambled up a tree, which bent right back to the ground, but Asuka held onto the tree and looked at Romeo upside down.

"You look good, cowgirl," Romeo chuckled.

"He's got the outfit, he's got the elephant, but we're not through yet!" Natsu announced.

"We're not?" Happy asked, getting up.

"Not by a long shot!" Natsu smiled. "Hang onto your crown, kid. We're gonna make you a star!"

Outside of the oasis, had anybody passed by, they would've seen fireworks erupting from the oasis.

 **To Be Continued…**


	9. Prince Romi

Back at the palace, Carla was busy stacking a bunch of little figurines and balancing them, including those of Celestial Spirits. The figurines are stacked up like the Eiffel Tower.

"Careful..." Carla whispered to herself as she was about to put the last piece. "Careful…"

She carefully placed the last piece on top and sighed in relief as she sat back. Suddenly, Brain came in with Cobra (still in his snake form), slamming the door. The vibration caused the pile of toys to fall to the ground.

"Prime Minister!" Brain interrupted. "I believe I have found a solution to the problem with the princess." Cobra nodded in agreement with Brain.

"Really?" Carla wondered surprisingly.

"All will be explained," Brain continued as he unrolled a scroll, which he obviously forged. "Right here. 'If the princess has not chosen a husband to be wed on the eve of her eighteenth birthday, then the Prime Minister shall choose for her.'"

"But Wendy hated all those suitors," Carla said. She noticed Cobra, "Oh, it's you again. Have a cookie?" She tried to stuff a cookie from the cookie jar into Cobra's mouth, but he backed away and Carla absentmindedly pulled the cookie back. She turned to Brain, "How could I choose someone she hates?"

Cobra sighed in relief, thinking he had gotten off easy, but Carla stuffed the cookie in his mouth. " _Not again!"_ Cobra thought in annoyance.

"Not to worry, my liege," Brain assured. "There's more. If, in the event a suitable prince cannot be found, a princess must then be wed to…" Brain trailed off for a minute, before he smirked, "Hmm… interesting."

"What? Who?" Carla asked curiously.

"The royal advisor," Brain answered. "Why, that would be… me!"

"But I thought the law says that only a prince can marry a princess," Carla said, looking confused. She tried to take a look at the scroll, "You know as well as I do that if the law is written, it never lies."

"Desperate times call for desperate measures, my lady," Brain interjected, pulling away the scroll. He pulled out his skull-faced staff and hypnotized Carla with it.

"Yes…" Carla nodded in a trance. "Desperate measures…"

"You will order the princess to marry me," Brain ordered.

"I… will order… the princess… to…" Brain whispered, before she snapped out of it and frowned at Brain, "…but you're so old!"

Brain shoved the staff into Lawrence's face and growled, "The princess _will_ marry me!"

"The princess… will marry…" Carla repeated in a trance. However, she snapped out of it again, this time by a fanfare. "What? What is that?" Carla wondered, and she flew over to the balcony. "That music…" She looked out and saw something coming down the streets. She laughed and said, "Brain! You've got to come and see this!"

What they saw was a parade, led by Natsu in disguise as a major.

Marchers: **_Make way for Prince Romi!_**

People in the streets turned to see what the commotion was.

Swordsmen: **_Say hey! It's Prince Romi!_**

Natsu began to interact with the crowd.

Natsu: **_Hey, clear the way in the old bazaar  
_** _ **Hey you, let us through, it's a bright new star**_  
 ** _Now come, be the first on your block  
To meet his eye!_**  
 ** _Make way, here he comes  
_** _ **Ring bells, bang the drums.**_

On cue, Natsu played Kain Hikaru's stomach like a bunch of drums, before he put his arm around Kain.

 ** _You're gonna love this guy!_**

Romeo was then revealed, riding Asuka the Elephant and smiling to the crowd with his shiny teeth.

 ** _Prince Romi, fabulous he  
_** _ **Romi Cababwa!**_  
 ** _Genuflect, show some respect!  
_** _ **Down on one knee!**_

Natsu pulled a rug out from Panther Lily, Byro, Sugarboy, Hughes, Dan, Samuel, and Coco, forcing them down in one knee.

 ** _Now, try your best to stay calm_**

In the balcony, Cobra was dancing until Brain glared at him, making him stop.

 ** _Brush up on your Sunday salaam!_**  
 ** _And come to meet his spectacular coterie!_**

Natsu rolled a wheelbarrow round and made Rustyrose, Zancrow, Azuma, Aria, Totomaru, and Sol stack up to Romeo's height, so they could each shake his hand.

 ** _Prince Romi, mighty is he  
_** _ **Romi Cababwa!**_

Suddenly, the guys all fell on Romeo, but Natsu secretly zapped him.

 ** _Strong as ten regular men, definitely!_**

Romeo ends up lifting the six guys above his head in an acrobatic. Meanwhile, Natsu turned into an old man and talked to a bunch of old people.

 ** _He faced the galloping hordes_**

He then turned into a little boy and joined a bunch of kindergarteners.

 ** _A hundred bad guys with swords_**

He then turned into a big guy and joined a crowd of bystanders.

 ** _Who sent those goons to their lords?  
Why, Prince Romi!_**

At that moment, Wendy came out onto the balcony to see what all the commotion was.

Men: (carrying camels) **_He's got seventy-five golden camels!_**

Natsu popped in as a typical parade commentator, as he said, "Don't they look lovely, Kitty?"

Women: (on a float with peacocks) **_Purple peacocks, he's got fifty-three!_**

Natsu popped up as another commentator, as she said, "Fabulous, Jason, I love the feathers!"

A group of servants were holding a huge gorilla balloon.

Natsu: **_When it comes to exotic type mammals_**

Natsu popped in as a leopard and a goat, talking to a bunch of kids, with Lector and Frosch alongside them.

 ** _Has he got a zoo,_**  
 ** _I'm telling you_**  
 ** _It's a world class menagerie!_**

Whilst Romeo kept waving to the crowds, Natsu changed into a fat lady and joined Sherria, Merudy, and Yukino.

Natsu: **_Prince Romi, handsome is he  
_** _ **Romi Cababwa!**_  
 ** _That physique, how can I speak  
_** _ **Weak at the knee**_

Girls: (singing in counterpoint) **_There's no question this Romi's alluring  
Never ordinary, never boring  
_** _ **Everything about the boy just plain impresses**_

Natsu: **_Well, get on out in that square_**

Girls: (still singing in counterpoint) **_He's a wonder, a whiz, a wonder_**

Natsu: **_Adjust yourself and prepare_**

Girls: **_He's about to pull my heart asunder_**

Natsu: **_To gawk and grovel and stare at Prince Romi_**

Girls: (simultaneously) **_And I absolutely love the way he dresses!_**

Romeo blew a kiss to Sherria, Merudy, and Yukino and winked at them, and they squealed in joy and swooned. Wendy rolled her eyes and scoffed as she walked back inside.

Servants: **_He's got ninety-five Galuna monkeys!_**

Byro, Sugarboy, Dan, Samuel, and Coco: (dancing like a bunch of idiots) **_He's got the monkeys  
_** _ **Let's see the monkeys!**_

Panther Lily and Hughes facepalmed in annoyance at Byro, Sugarboy, Dan, Samuel, and Coco making fools of themselves.

Servants: **_And to view them, he charges no fee!_**

Romeo threw bags of money into the street and a bunch of homeless and poor people rushed over and began picking it up.

Homeless and Poor People: **_He's generous, so generous!_**

Servants: **_He's got slaves, he's got servants and flunkies!_**

At the palace, Carla saw Romeo was coming. Without a second thought, she gleefully flew back inside to get the door to the throne room.

 ** _Proud to work for him!  
_** _ **They bow to his whim, love serving him**_ ** _  
They're just lousy with loyalty to Romi!  
_** _ **Prince Romi!**_

Before Carla could open the door, Brain stopped her by standing in front of the door to shut it. But that didn't stop the door from bursting open with Natsu leading the way, crushing Brain and Cobra behind the door in the process.

Servants and Natsu: **_Prince Romi, amorous he!  
Romi Cababwa!_**

Natsu flew over to Carla and put his arm around her.

Natsu: **_Heard your princess was a sight lovely to see!_**

Brain slowly pushed the door aside, looking really annoyed, while Cobra has a funny look on his face from getting crushed by the door.

 ** _And that, good people, is why  
He got dolled up and dropped by!_**

Servants: **_With sixty elephants, llamas galore  
With his bears and lions  
A brass band and more  
With his forty fakirs, his cooks, his bakers  
His birds that warble on key!_**

The birds warble on key on cue. Natsu quickly disappeared into the dragon scale which Romeo kept under his jacket in an inside pocket, and he blushed, pushing his jacket down. Brain forced all the servants but Asuka the Elephant out of the palace.

 ** _Make way for Prince Romi!_**

Romeo flew on Happy lifting him towards Carla, before he gracefully jumped off Happy and curtsied to Carla. Brain slammed the doors shut, more annoyed than he already was.

"Splendid! Wonderful, my boy!" Carla applauded. "Absolutely wonderful!"

Romeo cleared his throat, "Prime Minister Carla, I have journeyed from afar to seek your ward's hand."

"Prince Romi Cababwa," Carla exclaimed happily, rushing over and shaking his hand. "Of course, I'm delighted to meet you." She gestured to Brain, "Allow me to introduce my royal advisor, Brain. I'm sure he's delighted, too."

Brain looked far from it as he said dryly, "Ecstatic. I'm afraid, Prince Cabooboo—"

"Cababwa," Romeo corrected him.

"Whatever," Brain frowned. "You cannot just literally parade in here uninvited and expect to—"

Meanwhile, Happy stared oddly at Carla for a few seconds, until his eyes became heart-shaped. It's clearly obvious that Happy has fallen in love with Carla because she's a female Exceed. He began shaking with his heart beating rapidly. Carla was quick to notice Happy by the look in his eyes. "Oh, and who are you supposed to be?" she asked.

"My name is Happy," Happy answered shyly.

Carla responded by turning her head away, saying, "Hmph." In her heart, she finds Happy to be a silly blue tomcat. But this made Happy fall for her even more.

"I'M IN LOVE!" Happy cried enthusiastically.

Ignoring Happy, Carla began examining Asuka the Elephant. She remarked, "I must say, your elephant is a remarkable creature. It does make a grand entrance to the palace, even better than that silly blue tomcat." That comment made Happy a little bit upset, but still in love. She continued observing Asuka by the long trunk, making Asuka a little bit ticklish. "In fact, I haven't seen a real elephant in many a year."

Romeo nodded, "She's my best mode of transportation."

"She is?" Carla asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course!" Romeo answered.

"I don't suppose I might…" Carla pointed up.

"Why, certainly, Prime Minister," Romeo complied. "Allow me."

"I can take you there with my wings!" Happy offered.

"I have wings too, tomcat!" Carla answered Happy sternly. "I can do fine on my own, thank you very much." She flew up with her wings and landed on top of Asuka's head. The elephant began to position herself, but Brain placed his staff in front of Asuka.

"My lady, I must advise against this," Brain warned. "It's very dangerous for an Exceed."

"Oh, nonsense, Brain," Carla brushed off. "Exceeds can fly anywhere out of any hazard. But since this is my first time riding an elephant, I'll put my wings down for once." She turned to Brain with a smile, "You too, should learn to have a little fun."

On 'fun,' Asuka swung her long nose to swat Brain's staff. The elephant, with Carla riding her, trumpeted and ran off, causing Cobra to fall off Brain's staff and bonk his head on the staff repeatedly as he descended to the floor.

Asuka stampeded around the hallways, causing mayhem. Carla was wooing and cheering excitedly while holding onto the elephant. "Wheeeeeeee!"

Back in the throne room, Brain and Romeo talked to each other.

"I must say, I've never seen you before. Just… exactly where did you say you were from?" Brain asked Romeo suspiciously.

"Oh, much farther than you've traveled, I'm sure," Romeo lied and smiled.

But Brain does not. He continued to eye Romeo suspiciously, "Try me."

Once Cobra was able to regain consciousness, he heard Carla's voice, "Look out, pretty snake!" Cobra's eyes widened comically. He screamed when he saw Asuka returning to the throne room, trumpeting and about to squash him with her size 46 feet.

"Hey, watch it!" Cobra yelled, slithering on the floor, trying to avoid Asuka. "Watch it with the dumb mammoth!"

Cobra jumped in the air as Asuka zoomed underneath him. "Phew, that was close," Cobra sighed in relief and wiped his brow with his tail. As he sailed through the air, however, he carelessly slammed his head into a pillar. He slid down and let go of the pillar with his mouth, which were missing teeth as a result of the impact. Cobra fell onto his back on the ground, his head circled with miniature Carlas on Asukas saying, 'Have a cookie, have a cookie.'

The real Carla began her final approach as she cheered, "Out of the way, I'm coming in to land! Brain, watch this!" On cue, Carla jumped from Asuka's head and slid down her long nose, landing gently into the ground. "I didn't even use my wings for this."

"Spectacular, my lady," Brain remarked sarcastically.

Carla pointed out, "Although he should've reminded me that the elephant is too much fun to ride, I do seem to have a knack for it."

Asuka spun around dizzily as a result of running too much and collapsed into the ground. Romeo chuckled to Asuka and said, "Easy there, you overgrown fat horse."

"This Prince Romi is a very impressive youth," Carla remarked Romeo. "And a prince besides." She then whispered to Brain, "If we're lucky, you won't have to marry the Princess after all."

"I don't trust him, Prime Minister," Brain frowned.

"Nonsense," Carla interjected. "If there's one thing I pride myself on, Brain, it's being an excellent judge of character."

"Oh, excellent judge, yeah sure," Cobra said sarcastically, recovering a second time. "Not!"

It was at this moment Wendy quietly walked in, overhearing the conversation.

"Princess Wendy will most definitely like this one," Carla grinned.

Romeo looked confident as he said, "And I'm most definitely sure that I'll like Princess Wendy!"

"Your Highness, no!" Brain interrupted. "I must intercede on Princess Wendy's behalf." Hearing the conversation made Wendy angry. Brain continued, "This boy is no different from the others." He glared to Romeo, "What makes him think he is worthy of the Princess?"

"Your Highness, I am Prince Romi Cababwa," Romeo smiled, pricking a small trail of Brain's hair causing it to spring out in different directions. "Just let her meet me. I will win her over."

"How dare you!" Wendy snapped, causing everyone to look at her in surprise. "All of you, standing around deciding my future?! I am not a prize to be won!"

Wendy stormed out, much to Romeo's dismay and Brain's anger. Carla chuckled sheepishly, "Oh, dear. She must be upset at the moment." She turned to Romeo, "Don't worry, Prince Romi. Just give Wendy time to cool down. In the meantime, I'll give you a tour of the castle."

As Carla escorted Romeo out of the throne room, Brain narrowed his eyes on Romeo. Cobra transformed back into his human self, sharing the same glare.

"You're upset about this 'new prince' as well, I take it?" Brain asked.

"More like imposter!" Cobra answered angrily. "I can hear his thoughts… He's not a real prince at all."

"Hmm… Perhaps your hyper-sensitive ears can expose the imposter's true identity," Brain nodded. "Anything else?"

"That's all I got," Brain shrugged. "Before I can hear more of his thoughts, they were blocked."

"Blocked?" Brain raised his eyebrow.

"Blocked mentally!" Cobra explained. "A powerful force seems to be interfering with my ears before I can hear more of his thoughts! He's something else. Guess we have to call Panther Lily and the guards to get rid of this so-called prince."

"No, Cobra," Brain shook his head. "Panther Lily is extremely loyal to Prime Minister Carla. He would be suspicious if I ever asked him to 'take care' of the so-called prince." He chuckled evilly, "Nonetheless, the young boy will be gone soon enough. And no one will ever know."

Cobra gasped, "You mean…"

"Yes. Call on our friends. They've been hiding long enough," Brain ordered.

"Yes, boss man," Cobra nodded, before he turned into his snake form and slithered away.

Brain said to himself with a sinister look on his face, "It's time for us to say good-bye to Prince Cabooboo."

 **To Be Continued…**


	10. A Whole New World

That night, Wendy was standing on the balcony while Romeo and his friends were down in the courtyard. Asuka the Elephant was watching Natsu and Happy playing chess, while Romeo was pacing back and forth.

"What am I going to do?" Romeo said upset. "Wendy won't even let me talk to her. Who was I kidding? I shouldn't have pulled off that stupid prince wish in the first place."

"Don't give up, Romeo," Happy assured Romeo. "It's not so bad once she gets used to you."

"Like it'll be _that_ easy," Romeo said, rolling his eyes.

"Your move, Happy," Natsu said to Happy.

"Hmmmm…" Happy wondered, putting a finger on his chin. "Got it!" He responded by knocking a black piece off the chessboard, which belonged to Natsu.

"That's a good move," Natsu said, and he turned into Rodney Dangerfield, "I can't believe it. I'm losing to a cat."

"That's Happy for ya!" Happy cheered. "And that's my name!"

Romeo shook his head as he said, "Guys, I need your help."

Natsu turned into Jack Nicholson and put his arm around Romeo, saying, "Alright, Sparky, here's the deal. If you wanna court the little lady, you gotta be a straight shooter, do ya got it?"

"What?" Romeo said, confused.

Natsu wears a mortarboard and pointed out some words on a chalkboard to clarify, "Tell her the… **TRUTH!** "

On 'truth,' Natsu flipped the chalkboard, revealing the word 'TRUTH' in big neon letters, but Romeo made the chalkboard disappear. He cried, "No! If Wendy found out I was some crummy street rat, she'd laugh at me."

He puts his crown on but it lit up as Natsu, who said, "A girl appreciates a guy who can make her laugh." Annoyed, Romeo pulled a chain, turning off the light, and Natsu came out, holding his real crown. "Romeo, all joking aside, you really oughta be yourself," he reasoned.

"Aye," Happy agreed with Natsu. "Wendy liked you the first time you met her. You'll feel a lot better if you tell her the truth. You don't want to put yourself in a lie for the rest of your life, don't you?"

"Yeah. Like he said," Natsu nodded.

"Look, I can't do it, alright? Being myself was the last thing I wanna be!" Romeo protested angrily. "Alright, I'm gonna see her now." He fixed his crown on his head, checking to make sure that he looked perfect. "I gotta be smooth, cool, confident." He turned and asked, "How do I look?"

"Like a prince," Natsu and Happy sighed sadly.

"I need something to impress her," Romeo said. "But what?"

As Romeo looked around, he saw a shop stand nearby, run by a man named Max Alors. He called, "Magic carpets! Get your magic carpets! They can fly you anytime, anywhere!"

Romeo beamed with an idea, "That's it!" He came to the stand and asked Max, "One magic carpet, please."

"That'll be 500 Jewels, please," Max offered.

Romeo took out the exact amount of money in his pocket, obviously because he's a fabulously wealthy prince. Max handed Romeo a purple magic carpet rolled neatly, just as Romeo gave Max the money. Romeo said, "Keep the change."

Trying out a magic carpet is a walk in the park for Romeo. After a few test runs, he flew up to the balcony as Natsu and Happy watched him.

* * *

Inside Wendy's room, the girl was on her bed, sighing as she thought about Romeo, while Grandeeney was lying beside her.

"Princess Wendy?" Romeo called out.

Grandeeney looked up and growled. Wendy turned and asked, "Who's there?"

"It's me, Prince Romi," Romeo said as he hopped onto the balcony. He continued in a deep voice, "Ahem. Prince Romi Cababwa."

"I do _not_ want to see you," Wendy said in annoyance.

"No, no! Wait, Princess!" Romeo reasoned. "Give me a chance!"

But he yelped as Grandeeney growled and advanced on him, causing him to back off near the balcony's edge. Wendy frowned, "Just go away!"

"Down, kitty!" Romeo said, trying to shoo Grandeeney away.

Over the edge of the balcony, Natsu was watching with Happy below.

"How's he doing?" Natsu asked Happy.

"Let me put it in three words: dragon diet food," Happy answered. He cuts his neck with his finger to make his point.

"Good kitty, take off and go. Down, kitty," Romeo sweated, taking his crown off and using it to brush Grandeeney away. Wendy stared at him without the crown on. She was puzzled, noticing the familiar short black hair and the look on his face.

"Wait, wait a minute," Wendy said. "Have we met before? Don't I know you from somewhere?"

Grandeeney calmed down and returned to Wendy's side. Romeo quickly put his crown back on his head. He responded nervously, "Uh, no, no."

"But you do. For some reason, you remind me of someone I… met back at the marketplace," Wendy wondered.

"The marketplace?" Romeo said in surprise. A bee, which was actually Natsu, began to buzz around his head. "Nah. I have servants that go to the marketplace for me. Heck, I even have servants who go to the marketplace for my servants, so it couldn't have been me you met."

Wendy looked disappointed, "No, I guess not."

"Enough about you, Casanova," Natsu said to Romeo. "Talk about her! She's smart, fun, the hair, the eyes, the face. Anything, pick a feature!"

"Um, Princess Wendy?" Romeo said shyly. "You're very…"

"Wonderful, amazing, adorable, cuddly, punctual!" Natsu suggested.

Romeo decided on the latter, "Punctual!"

"Punctual?" Wendy said, looking offended.

"Sorry," Natsu said sheepishly.

Romeo interjected, "I mean, cute."

"Nice recovery," Natsu whispered.

"Hmm," Wendy paused before she smiled slyly and walked over to Romeo. "I'm rich too, you know."

"Yeah!" Romeo nodded.

"The daughter of Queen Grandeeney, the ward of Prime Minister Carla," Wendy added.

"I know," Romeo nodded again.

"A fine prize for any prince to marry," Wendy said as she came close to him.

"Uh, right, right," Romeo smiled nervously. "A prince like me."

"Warning, warning!" Natsu said, buzzing in his ear.

"Right, a prince like you," Wendy said with a smile, before she scowled, "And every other big stupid, ugly, royal pain in the butt I've met!"

Natsu's rear end was on fire as he was wearing goggles and crashing. He shouted, "Mayday! Mayday!"

"Princess, wait!" Romeo cried.

"Do me a favor and jump off a balcony, you jerk!" Wendy shouted, retreating back to her room.

"Now what?" Romeo groaned.

"Stop her! Stop her!" Natsu buzzed. "Do you want me to sting her?"

"Buzz off!" Romeo snapped to Natsu.

"Okay, fine. I'll buzz off," Natsu sighed. "I'll be in the scale if you need me. But remember: bee yourself!"

He buzzed into Romeo's jacket, which he yanked down. He rolled his eyes, "Yeah, right."

Wendy turned around, thinking Romeo was talking to him, "Huh?"

"Uh… No, you're right," Romeo sighed in disappointment. "I should've known better. You aren't just some prize to be won. You should be free to make your own choices." Wendy and Grandeeney looked at each other confused. "So, uh, I'll be off." Romeo climbed onto the railing and dropped off.

"No!" Wendy shouted, realizing the awful mistake she had made in telling him to jump off the balcony. She thought that he's taking her seriously.

Just then, Romeo poked her head up from over the edge, "What? Did I say something?"

"How are you doing that?" asked Wendy surprisingly, before she looked over the edge and saw Romeo standing on his flying magic carpet.

"It's a magic carpet. I bought it from Max Alors," Romeo explained.

"It's cute," Wendy remarked, touching the tassels and feeling its warmth. "And fuzzy."

"Say, uh, care to go for a ride?" Romeo asked. "We could get out of the palace, see the world. You know you want to. You don't want to spend the rest of your life cooped up in here, do you?"

"I don't know," Wendy replied nervously. "Is it safe?"

"Sure," Romeo nodded. "Do you trust me?"

At this, Wendy's eyes widened in surprise. She may have known that question all too well. "What?"

Romeo extended his hand, the same as he had done before, "Do you trust me?"

Wendy hesitated at first, before she got a sly grin on her face, "Yes."

Wendy took Romeo's hand and got onto the magic carpet. The carpet then zoomed off into the sky, starling Wendy as she looked back at Grandeeney. She turned back and gasped, as they flew over the palace wall and into the sky.

Romeo: **_I can show you the world  
_** _ **Shining, shimmering, splendid**_ ** _  
Tell me, princess,_** _ **now when did you last  
Let your heart decide?**_

The magic carpet flew down through the city. Wendy looked on in awe.

 ** _I can open your eyes  
Take you wonder by wonder  
_** _ **Over sideways and under**_ ** _  
On a magic carpet ride_**

The carpet flew over sideways and under before it soared above the clouds.

 ** _A whole new world  
_** _ **A new fantastic point of view**_ ** _  
No one to tell us no  
_** _ **Or where to go**_ ** _  
_** _ **Or say we're only dreaming**_

Wendy looked back and watched as the city disappeared from sight. The carpet continued flying in and out of the clouds.

Wendy: **_A whole new world  
A dazzling place I never knew  
_** _ **But when I'm way up here**_ ** _  
_** _ **It's crystal clear**_ ** _  
That now I'm in a whole new world with you_**

Romeo: **_Now, I'm in a whole new world with you_**

They each caught a small cloud. As the carpet continued flying, it circled a pillar of clouds, giving a swirly look to it.

Wendy: **_Unbelievable sights_**

They were then flying with a small flock of birds. One of the birds saw them and squawked in surprise.

 ** _Indescribable feeling  
Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling  
Through an endless diamond sky_**

The magic carpet did somersaults and flips at times, causing Wendy and Romeo to free-fall, but each time, the carpet managed to catch them, before they flew off into the clouds where a starry night awaited them.

 ** _A whole new world_**

Romeo: **_Don't you dare close your eyes_**

Wendy: **_A hundred thousand things to see_**

Romeo: **_Hold your breath, it gets better_**

They flew into Egypt above the Nile River towards the Great Pyramids, where a tour was going on. A little girl named Elie saw them and pointed them out to the crowd, as Wendy and Romeo waved at them. Everyone who saw them fainted, except for Elie and her friend Haru Glory, who waved back.

Wendy: **_I'm like a shooting star  
I've come so far  
I can't go back to where I used to be_**

Soon enough, they were flying through a field and were joined by wild horses. Wendy petted one before they flew away.

Romeo: **_A whole new world_**

Wendy: **_Every turn a surprise_**

Romeo: **_With new horizons to pursue_**

Wendy: **_Every moment gets better_**

Both: **_I'll chase them anywhere  
_** _ **There's time to spare**_ ** _  
_** _ **Let me share this whole new world with you**_

Next, they flew through a forest in Greece where Romeo grabbed a flower from a tree and handed it to Wendy, who smelled it happily. She had a good feeling that the boy beside her was Romeo, _not_ Prince Romi.

Romeo: **_A whole new world_**

Wendy: **_A whole new world_**

Romeo: **_That's where we'll be_**

Wendy: **_That's where we'll be_**

Soon enough, the magic carpet was gliding above a lake.

Romeo: **_A thrilling chase_**

Wendy: **_A wondrous place_**

Both: (as they lean in close to each other) **_For you and me_**

The two held hands as the magic carpet fiddled its tassels, creating ripples in the lake.

* * *

Later on, they were in China, sitting on a roof and watching a Chinese New Year celebration.

"It's all so magical," Wendy breathed enthusiastically, leaning closer to Romeo.

"Yeah," Romeo breathed back.

Just then, Wendy looked at him and smirked, as she decided to burst the bubble, "It's too bad Asuka had to miss this."

"Nah, she hates fireworks," Romeo brushed off, not even realizing that Wendy knew. "She doesn't really like flying either." But then, Romeo finally realized, even before Happy (who somehow followed Romeo and Wendy) frantically gestured to him to keep it to himself, "Um, that is… _Oh, no!_ "

Wendy snatched the crown off his head. She cried, "You _are_ the boy from the market! I knew it! Why did you lie to me?!"

"Wendy, I'm sorry—" Romeo tried to apologize.

"Did you think I was stupid?!" Wendy shouted.

"No!" Romeo protested.

"That I'm not smart enough to figure it out?!" Wendy continued as she glared at him.

"No," Romeo blushed. "I mean, I hoped you wouldn't. No, that's not what I meant."

"Who are you?" Wendy demanded. "Tell me the truth!"

"The truth?" Romeo wondered nervously. He turned to Happy, who gestured him on with his head, giving him hope. He lied, "The truth… the truth is… I sometimes dress as a commoner to escape the pressures of palace life."

Happy smacked his forehead in annoyance, thinking, " _He's doomed."_

"But I really am a prince," Romeo lied, before his crown fell slightly down over his eyes.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Wendy asked him.

"Well, you know, um…" Romeo answered nervously. "Royalty going out into the city in disguise. It sounds a bit strange, don't you think?"

Wendy smiled comfortingly, "Not that strange." She adjusted his crown as Romeo took her into his arms, Wendy cuddling him.

As Happy watched on, he said to himself in a dreamy stare, " _They're in loooooooove._ "

* * *

Moments later, the three returned to the palace. The magic carpet lowered onto the balcony slightly, so Wendy could get off. She descended with Romeo slightly below the balcony, before Wendy grabbed his hands.

"Good night, my handsome prince," Wendy spoke romantically.

"Sweet dreams, pretty princess," Romeo replied with a smile.

They slowly leaned forward to kiss, but Happy, being the sly love doctor he is, bumped Romeo up and they kissed sooner than expected. After they finished their kiss, Wendy slowly walked away before she turned and looked at Romeo. She smiled and waved goodbye as she went into her room.

"YES!" Romeo exclaimed excitedly as he fell off the magic carpet, before he was grabbed by Happy.

"Gotcha!" Happy cried happily. He floats Romeo gently to the courtyard as Romeo stared dreamily into the stars.

"For the first time in my life, things are starting to go right," Romeo grinned sleazily.

"Aye!" Happy smiled.

But that happiness was short lived. Romeo found himself grabbed by four sets of hands.

"What the…?!" Romeo exclaimed, before a gag was tied around his mouth. "Happy! Asuka!" he cried with his words muffled.

Asuka the Elephant was hanging from a net tied in a tree, while Happy was tied up in chains to a tree. "Hey! Let me go!" Happy cried.

"Hold him!" a familiar voice shouted. That voiced belong to Cobra in his human form. Alongside him is the speed-maniac Racer, the blockheaded money-obsessed priest "Divine Eyes" Hoteye, the sadistic Celestial Wizard Angel, and Brain's adoptive son, Midnight.

"So, this is the little 'imposter prince' who tried to interfere with our plans?" Angel asked with a cruel smirk.

"You really put the Oración Seis's plans in a pickle, you know, kid?" Hoteye smiled slyly. "That's a complete waste of money! _Oh yeah!_ "

"The Oración Seis?" Romeo muffled surprisingly.

"But not for long," Midnight smirked evilly. "Father will see to his dismissal now. Restrain him!"

Cobra, Racer, Hoteye, and Angel shackled Romeo's hands and feet, while Midnight tightened the chains on Happy, who struggled angrily.

"Just you wait, you big meanie!" Happy shouted. "You'll get what's coming to you!"

"Ooh, a nasty temper you got there, little kitty," Midnight chuckled. "I think you should take a nap."

"Take a nap?" Racer raised an eyebrow. "You could do better than that, Midnight. And you've been sleeping for two days!"

Midnight rolled his eyes on that comment. With a wave of his hand, Midnight summoned a vibrant wave of magic that hits Happy, rending him unconscious and unable to move.

Cobra came closer to Romeo and smirked, "I hear it loud and clear; the bell tolling on Mr. Fabulously Wealthy Prince! It's over! Your time is done!" He proceeds to hit Romeo in the stomach many times with punches and kicks, making the boy scream in pain with his mouth gagged.

"That's enough, Cobra. You may stand down," another voice sneered. It was then that Romeo looked up to see Brain standing behind the evil wizards. He smirked evilly, "Well, if it isn't Prince Cabooboo. I'm sorry to say this, but I'm afraid you've worn out your welcome, my little friend."

" _Wait a second…_ " Romeo thought to himself. " _Word on the street is that six renegade wizards were behind the incidents involving Fairy Tail's disappearance, including some of Magnolia's locations wiped out…"_ His eyes widened in complete surprise. " _Could it be… that Brain is one of them— No, wait… HE'S the leader of those guys?! The Oración Seis?!_ "

Brain scoffed and walked away, "Take him away. Make sure he's never found." And with that, Angel knocked Romeo out cold and he fell unconscious.

* * *

Later, Cobra, Racer, Hoteye, Angel, and Midnight laughed cruelly as they tossed Romeo off a cliff into the water.

"Let's see if Prince Roaming Around can get out of here with his hands tied," Cobra grinned.

"Pitiful," Midnight said in disappointment. "He reminds me of Jellal when he was his age."

"Either way, we won't be hearing from him again. I bet 500,000 Jewels he doesn't survive! _Oh yeah!_ " Hoteye cheered.

Down in the water below, Romeo came around and tried to move, but his feet were tied to a metal ball. As he struggled, the dragon scale fell out of his jacket. Seeing this, he tried to get towards the scale and rub it, but once the ball moved forward, Romeo had lost breath and fell to the sand. However, the scale floated towards his hands and rubbed against it. It shook and out came Natsu with a bath brush, a rubber duckie, and a shower cap.

"Never fails," Natsu grinned. "You get in the bath and there's a rub at the scale." He squeaked his duckie before he turned around and said, "Hello?"

Natsu gasped when he saw an unconscious Romeo, "Romeo? Romeo! Kid, wake up! Snap out of it! You can't cheat me on this one! I can't help you unless you make a wish. All you have to say is 'Natsu, I want you to save my life.' Okay? Got it?" He shook Romeo by the shoulders, "C'mon, Romeo!"

His head went up and fell. Natsu shrugged, "Okay, I'll take that as a yes." He turned into a submarine and imitated one, "Up scope!" and then yelled stuff in German as he scooped up Romeo.

A giant water spout emerged and landed on top of the cliff, the Oración Seis nowhere in sight. Romeo woke up and coughed the water out of his lungs.

"Don't you scare me like that!" Natsu exclaimed, once Romeo recovered.

"Natsu… I-uh, I-uh…" Romeo couldn't think of how to say it, but Natsu simply smiled. He hugged Natsu and said, "Thanks, Natsu."

"Gee, Romeo," Natsu chuckled. "I'm gettin' kind of fond of you, kid." As they flew off, he added, "Not that I want to pick out curtains or anything."

 **To Be Continued…**


	11. Secrets Revealed

Back at the palace, Wendy was fixing her hair as she hummed the song she and Romeo had been singing.

"Your Highness?" a voice called. Wendy turned to see Carla standing at the double doors, but she failed to notice that Carla was hypnotized.

"Oh, Carla," Wendy said happily as she twirled around, walking over Carla. "I just had the most wonderful time! I'm so happy! I've never been this happy in all my life!"

"I'm glad you're happy, Wendy, and you should be," Carla said in a monotone. "I have already chosen a husband for you."

Wendy was confused, "What?"

The other door opened, revealing a smirking Brain with Cobra (in snake form) on his shoulder. Carla continued, "You will wed Brain."

Wendy gasped in horror. Brain smirked even more, "You're speechless, I see. A fine quality in a wife."

"Look, if you're asking me to marry you, forget it!" Wendy spat. "I'd never marry a jerk like you!"

"Yes, you will," Carla said, still hypnotized. "The preparations for the wedding ceremony will commence… right now. You will be married in a few days."

"But the law said—" Wendy tried to talk some sense into Carla.

"The law does not matter," Carla deadpanned. "You will be wed to Brain at once. And then, Brain will be king and you will be queen."

"No, seriously!" Wendy protested. "I can't really marry you, like right now! I'm twelve years old!"

"That's alright," Brain assured. "I've always liked women younger than me." He then purred in a romantic tone, raising his eyebrows with a devilish smile.

"No! I told you! I don't wanna marry you, and you can't make me!" Wendy shouted, before she turned to Carla. "Carla, I want to marry Prince Romi!"

"Why, Prince Romi left," Brain lied. "He left a bit earlier without saying a word."

"You might wanna check the crystal ball in your staff again, Brain," a voice echoed.

Everyone turned. To Wendy's happiness, Brain's shock, and Cobra's anger, Romeo was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed near the balcony entrance.

"Prince Romi!" Wendy exclaimed.

Brain gasped in the sight of Romeo. He thought to himself, " _How is he still alive?!_ "

"HOW IN THE HE—" Cobra began, before he said, "Uh, I mean…" Then he hissed as a snake should.

"Tell them the truth, Brain," Romeo glared in Brain's face. "You tried to have me killed! You sent a bunch of wizards to attack me and my friends, royal chump! Or should I say, 'leader of the Oración Seis?'"

"What?" Brain exclaimed. He turned to Carla, "Ridiculous nonsense, Prime Minister. He is obviously lying."

"Obviously… lying…" Carla repeated in a trance.

Romeo then noticed the staff with the skull's glowing eyes. He immediately realized what's going on.

"Carla!" Wendy cried. "What's wrong with you?!"

"I know what's wrong!" Romeo shouted, snatching the staff from Brain and smashing it on the floor, making Brain flinch. The skull holding the crystal ball on its mouth broke into pieces as a result.

Carla quickly snapped out of it, meaning she was out of Brain's spell for good. She exclaimed, "W-W-W-What? What's going on?"

"Prime Minister, Brain's been controlling you with this!" Romeo said, presenting Carla with the broken staff.

"What?! Brain?" Carla said, registering what Romeo had told her.

"There's more! He's the leader of the Oración Seis!" Romeo added. "The six bad wizards who attacked Magnolia a few times! He sent five of his other goons to attack me. I saw it with my own eyes!"

"Is it… Is it true?" Carla asked shockingly. "You're the one behind all this?!" She glared at Brain, "Brain! You traitor!"

As Carla said this, she, Romeo, and Wendy began to advance on Brain, who backed away. He nervously tried to reason with them, "My lady, I can explain everything."

But Carla would have none of it. She called, "Guards! Guards!"

"Well, that's it," Cobra said sarcastically. "We're dead, forget about it. Our plans to take over Magnolia are ruined, boss man. You might as well begin digging a grave for all of us. We're dead."

Brain felt that he has lost. Just then, he sees something familiar from Romeo's pocket: the dragon scale! Realizing who Prince Romi really was, he tried to grab it, but was grabbed by the guards Alzack Connell and Bisca Connell.

"Arrest Brain at once!" Carla ordered. "And find his other conspirators!"

"Not so fast, Brain," Bisca said to Brain. "We're takin' ya to the slammer."

"You're spending the rest of your life rotting in prison," Alzack glared. "The rest of your band will soon follow."

But Brain wasn't willing to give up. He pulled out a green vial and shouted to Romeo, "This isn't over yet, boy!"

Romeo saw this and rushed towards Brain, but the evil wizard threw the vial onto the floor. A large green cloud appeared. When it disappeared, Brain and Cobra were gone, leaving the guards holding thin air.

"Find him! Search everywhere!" Carla ordered the guards.

"Yes, ma'am!" Bisca saluted. "C'mon, Alzack!"

"You got it, partner!" Alzack nodded. "He won't run forever!"

"YEE-HAW!" they both shouted as they rushed off to find Brain.

"Are you alright, Wendy?" asked Romeo.

"Yeah," Wendy smiled.

She and Romeo were about to hug, but Carla barged between them with her wings. She ranted, "I can't believe this. Brain, my most trusted advisor, plotting against me all this time. He is the ringleader behind Fairy Tail's sudden disappearance, the destruction of several locations all over Magnolia, attempted assassination, and the hostile takeover of the throne! Just horrible! How will I ever—" It was in mid-sentence that Carla finally noticed Wendy and Romeo embracing each other. Beaming with hope, she gasped, "Can it be true? The Princess has finally chosen a suitor?" Wendy smiled and nodded. Carla laughed happily, "Praise be to Heaven! You brilliant boy, I could kiss you! No, wait. I'll leave that to your future fiancée. In the coming six years, you two will be wed immediately. You will be happy and prosperous. And then, my boy, you will become king!"

"King?" Romeo said, alarmed.

"Yes," Carla nodded, not noticing the concerned look Romeo was getting. "A fine upstanding youth like yourself, a person of your unimpeachable moral character is exactly what this kingdom needs!"

* * *

In the Oración Seis/Brain's lair, Brain and Cobra (reverted to his human form) managed to escape the guards. The other Oración Seis members saw that Cobra isn't happy.

"Let me guess," Hoteye guessed. "Did we lose a bet in getting rid of Prince Romi? That's a total rundown for our money! _Oh yeah!_ "

"We gotta get outta here!" Cobra shouted frantically. "Prince Romi survived and exposed us! We can forget trying to take over Magnolia. They could be anywhere, I can hear them!"

"And you two were doing so well," Angel sighed sarcastically.

"We gotta start hitting the road," Cobra suggested. "Only the essentials." He began to throw things out of his tank when Brain suddenly smiled broadly. "Travel light! Bring the guns, the weapons, the knives." He stopped and takes out a picture of himself, Brain, and the other Oración Seis members. "And, uh, how about this picture? I don't know. I think I'm making a weird face in it." The other members simply rolled their eyes.

Suddenly, everyone heard laughing and looked down to see Brain cackling like a maniac.

"Oh, boy," Racer groaned. "Brain's gone nuts. He's cracked. He's gone o'er the finish line."

Cobra jumped down and began knocking on his head, "Hey, Brain! Nirvana to Brain! Brain? Brain! BRAIN! GET A GRIP, BRAIN!"

Suddenly, Brain stopped laughing and grabbed him ferociously by his neck.

"Good grip," Cobra commented. "And I didn't hear that coming."

"Cobra, you snake!" Brain snapped. "You were more than right about the boy being an imposter! That 'Prince Romi' is nothing more than that ragged urchin, Romeo Conbolt! He has the dragon scale!"

"Why, that miserable—" Cobra began.

"And you are going to relieve him of it!" Brain demanded Cobra.

"Me?" Cobra asked.

"No offense, Brain, but ever since you and Brain were hanging around with the Princess, we never get to do anything," Angel interrupted. "I think it's our turn to do the job."

"What do you propose?" Brain asked.

"I'll get the dragon scale for you," Angel offered with a smirk. "My little friends have their way of disguises…"

In the shadows, two voices uttering 'piri-piri' could be heard.

* * *

The next day, outside the palace, Romeo was walking through the gardens, thinking over Carla's decision. He was glad to be with Wendy, but he doesn't really want to be king. The only reason he wished to be a prince is to get to Wendy. But now, things are getting worse, and he still hasn't told the truth to everyone, but mostly Wendy.

"King?" Romeo questioned himself. "They want to make me king?"

Just then, Natsu came out of the dragon scale, shouting, "Huzzah! Hail the conquering hero!" He turned into a one-man band and began playing 'Stars and Stripes Forever,' but Romeo sighed sadly and walked away with his head hung. Natsu was puzzled at first, but he came up with another idea and flew over to Romeo.

"Romeo!" Natsu said, "You've just won the heart of the princess." He held his hands up like a director scoping a picture of him. "What you gonna do next?"

Romeo just looked at him, before he walked over to his bed, falling on it with another sad sigh. Natsu was once again confused. With another idea, Natsu came over to Romeo and pulled out a script labeled 'Romeoladdin.' He whispered to Romeo, "Psst, your line is 'I'm going to free the genie.' Anytime."

"Natsu… I can't," Romeo confessed.

"Sure you can," Natsu said. "You just go," He grabbed Romeo's head and used him as a mock ventriloquist's dummy, "'Natsu, I wish you free.'"

"I'm serious!" Romeo snapped, pulling away from Natsu. He began to pace back and forth, "Look, I'm sorry. I really am. But they want to make me king— no, scratch that! They want to make Prince Romi king! Without you, I'm just Romeo."

"But Romeo, you've won," Natsu grinned.

"Because of you!" Romeo shouted. "The only reason anyone thinks I'm anything is because of you! What if they find out I'm not really a prince?" He then said quietly, "What if Wendy finds out? I'll lose her." He then turned to Natsu, "I'm sorry, Natsu, but I can't keep this up on my own. I… I can't wish you free."

Natsu looked shocked for a second, and then he frowned as he nodded in understanding, so to speak. He said sarcastically, "Oh, okay. I understand. After all, you lied to everyone else. And here, I was beginning to feel left out. Now, if you'll excuse me, _master…_ "

This last word was said with disgust, as he poofed back into the dragon scale. Happy and Asuka the Elephant were watching all this from the window.

"Ooh," Asuka said with a flinch.

"Poor Natsu," Happy said sadly. "How could Romeo do something like that to him? After he made a promise?"

Romeo picked up the dragon scale and said, "Natsu, I'm really sorry."

In response to what he said, Natsu blew a raspberry at him from the spout of the dragon scale.

"Oh, yeah?! Fine!" Romeo shouted angrily as he slammed a pillow on top of the scale. "Then just stay in there! Stay in there, for all I care! So much for me thinking you're my friend, you jerk! I don't care about your wishes, I don't care about your freedom, and I don't care about YOU!" His voice grew louder and strong, "YOU HEAR ME?! YOU'RE A JERK! JERK! JERK! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! **I HATE YOU!** "

His last words were said with much hatred he had ever felt before. He panted from all the rage and frustration on Natsu before he noticed his friends flinching at what happened. He snapped at them, "And what are you guys lookin' at? You got a problem with me?!"

"No, Romeo," Happy tried to reason with Romeo. "It's not like that—"

"Just leave me alone!" Romeo shouted in frustration.

"Are you sure you don't want any—" Happy said.

" **I SAID GO!** " Romeo roared.

At this, Happy's lips began quivering and his eyes are filled with tears. He responded with a scoff, "See you around, selfish jerk."

"W-Wait, guys! Guys! Look, I-I'm sorry!" Romeo tried to apologize, but Happy was the first to leave. "Happy, wait." Asuka the Elephant was the last one to leave. She, too, was offended by the way Romeo acted. How could Asuka's best friend be so angry and mean? "Asuka… I'm sorry. I didn't mean… c'mon." But it was already too late. His friends are already gone.

Romeo sat down at the bed, wallowing in remorse over his decision to break his promise of setting Natsu free. He thought he was a good friend to Natsu. But it seems he was just a coward to tell the truth. Only a coward would be greedy and lie to everyone else to get what he wants. And now, his lost his friends out of frustration, including the best friend he ever had in his five months of adventuring as a street rat.

He is now all alone. If he hadn't told the truth to Wendy and be at least open to her, none of this would've happened.

"What am I doing? I'm a total jerk." he sighed sadly. "Natsu was right. I gotta tell Wendy the truth."

Just then, Wendy's voice called out, "Romi, oh Romi, will you come here?"

Romeo sighed before his puts his crown on. He said to himself, "Well, here goes nothing." He walked into the garden and called out, "Wendy? Where are you?"

It was actually a flamingo that talked, imitating Wendy's voice. "Out in the menagerie, hurry."

"I'm coming," Romeo called as he passed the 'flamingo' without realizing it.

As Romeo left, the 'flamingo' chuckled sinisterly in a mixture of two voices, "Piri-piri."

The 'flamingo' turned back and looked into a face of another flamingo panting, "D'uh."

"What? You got a problem, pinky?" The 'flamingo' glared before it swept the other flamingo's feet. The 'flamingo' laughed again and ran into the palace. It found the dragon scale under Romeo's pillow. After discovering the scale, the 'flamingo' transformed into two identical blue small floating creatures. The creatures are actually the Gemini Twins, Gemi and Mini, Celestial Spirits currently under contract with Angel.

"Boy, Lady Angel's gonna be happy to see you!" Gemi cried.

"Yeah, I can hear her now!" Mini cried before he stretched his face like Angel's and imitated her, "Excellent work, Gemini Twins."

"Ah, go on," Gemi said, as did Mini, who went back to normal.

Mini imitated Angel again, "No, really, on a scale of 1 to 10, you are an 11!"

Mini went back to normal as Gemi said, "Ah, Lady Angel, you're too kind. As your Celestial Spirits, we live to serve and please you. We're so embarrassed, we're blushing."

As Gemi said this, he and Mini vanished with the dragon scale. "Piri-piri."

 **To Be Continued...**


	12. Brain's Betrayal

About a moment later, the citizens of Magnolia stood in front of the palace entrance with Carla standing on top, making an announcement, "People of Magnolia! Her Royal Highness, Princess Wendy Marvell, has finally chosen a suitor!"

Wendy was peeking out of a curtain, just as she heard Romeo say, "Wendy?"

Wendy turned and saw Romeo, "Romi! Where have you been?"

"Wendy," Romeo said, taking his crown off. "There's, uh, there's something I've got to tell you."

But Wendy grabbed his arm and pulled him up the stairs, "All of Magnolia is abuzz from Carla's big announcement!"

"No!" Romeo yelled. "Wendy, listen to me! Please!"

"Good luck!" Wendy smiled, giving Romeo a good luck kiss. She shoved Romeo out onto the platform with Carla, where he overlooks the entire crowd.

Carla presents him, "Prince Romi Cababwa!"

The people of Magnolia began to cheer for Romeo, and he gets nervous. "Oh, boy," he muttered as he waved to the crowd.

* * *

Far above, Brain and the Oración Seis had watched through a window from a tower at the palace.

"Look at them," Cobra glared. "Cheering for that little pipsqueak."

"Let them cheer, Cobra," Brain smiled evilly as he looked at the dragon scale in his hands. "It won't last."

"Ooh, this has been a long time comin'! The biggest haul in the century! _Oh yeah!_ " Hoteye squealed excitedly.

Midnight smirked, "Oh, if only you knew, Hoteye. It's been a lifetime for all of us."

"Gimme a tissue," Angel said to Midnight, tears of joy streaming down her face. "I'm crying for victory!"

Brain chuckled in agreement and rubbed the dragon scale, and Natsu appeared. He's still upset after his argument with Romeo.

"You know, Romeo, I'm getting really…" he frowned before he turned to see that it wasn't Natsu. He yelped, "I don't think you're him." He pulled out a playbill and consulted it, "Tonight, the role of Romeo Conbolt will be played by a tall, dark, and sinister middle-aged man." He looked up, "And I don't recall Happy or Asuka being played by five other sinister looking people—"

"Hear this, you fire-breathing salamander," Midnight declared, subduing Natsu with his Reflector Magic and crushing his face behind his foot, "Father is your master now."

"I was afraid of that," Natsu muttered under Midnight's foot.

"Well said, Midnight," Brain smirked. He turned to Natsu, "Genie, grant me my first wish! I wish to rule on high, as King of Magnolia!"

* * *

Back outside, the tranquility was cut short when dark clouds circled the palace. The palace shook and the roof ripped off, causing Romeo, Wendy, and Carla to duck.

"Whoa!" Romeo yelled.

"Bless my soul…" Carla sighed. "What is this? What is going on?"

Suddenly, Brain appeared out of nowhere, laughing evilly with Cobra next to him.

"What matter of trickery is this, you vile betrayer?!" Carla said angrily.

"That's King Vile Betrayer to you, nincompoop!" Cobra smirked.

Brain turned to Romeo and smirked, "Well, 'Prince Romi', it appears you finally figured it out. I'm sure you've met my friends who tried to dispose of you the other day…"

Soon, the other members of the Oración Seis appeared next to Brain. He continued, "That's right! I am Brain, master of the Oración Seis, the most powerful wizards in Magnolia, and now, rulers of the kingdom!"

"Oh, yeah?" Romeo glared. "We'll just see about that!" He began searching his pockets, but he was completely shocked to realize the dragon scale wasn't there. All because he had forgotten it! He gasped, "The scale!"

Brain chuckled as he held up the dragon scale. He mocked, "Finders-keepers, Cabooboo!"

Romeo, Wendy, and Carla turned and gasped in horror to see a giant Natsu reach down and pick up the palace, as if it were a toy.

"Oh, no!" Romeo exclaimed. He called out, "Happy!"

"Aye, sir!" Happy cried, arriving just in the nick of time. He lifted Romeo up to the level of Natsu's head.

"NATSU, NO!" Romeo shouted.

"Sorry, kid," Natsu apologized. "I've got a new master now." He sadly set the palace down on top of a hill.

"Brain!" Carla demanded. "As Prime Minister of Magnolia, in the name of Queen Grandeeney, I order you to stop this foolishness at once!"

"Ah, but there is a new order now," Brain deadpanned. " _My_ order. Finally, you miserable wretches! You will bow to me!"

"Ahem!" the Oración Seis interrupted sternly. They did not want to be left out.

"And… to the Oración Seis!" Brain corrected himself.

"Oh, yeah, you big jerks?!" Wendy screamed. "What are you gonna do if we don't?"

"Why am I not surprised?" Cobra said sarcastically.

"If you won't bow before a king, THEN YOU WILL COWER BEFORE A SORCERER!" Brain declared. "Genie, my second wish! I wish to be the most powerful sorcerer IN THE WORLD!"

He laughed evilly as Natsu nervously looked away and shut his eyes, pointing a finger to Brain.

"NATSU, STOP!" Romeo yelled. He tried to stop Natsu, but it was too late. A powerful bolt of magic was shot at Brain, granting him immense magical power and restoring his once-broken skull-faced staff in his hand.

"Ladies and gentlemen…" Cobra announced, "…a warm Magnolia welcome for Sorcerer Brain! I can hear it! The crowds are going wild!"

"Now, where were we?" Brain wondered. "Oh, yes. _Abject humiliation!_ " He used his staff to zap Wendy and Carla, forcing them to bow to him. Grandeeney roared and attempted to lunge towards him, but Brain mocked, "Down, girl!" and zapped her, turning her into a kitten. Brain smirked and lifts Wendy's chin with his staff, "Oh, Princess, there's someone I'm DYING to introducing you to." He turned to Angel, "Angel, be a dear and start us off."

"Brain!" Romeo yelled as Happy dashed him towards Brain. "Get your hands off her!"

Angel smiled slyly, "My pleasure."

Angel: **_Prince Romi, yes, it is he  
But not as you know him_**

Angel summoned the Celestial Spirit Caelum, who uses its Beam Attack to bring Romeo down to the ground and knock Happy away.

Hoteye: **_Read our lips and come to grips  
With reality (Oh, yeah!)_**

Brain pushed Wendy forward as Angel dragged Romeo.

Racer: **_Yes, meet a blast from your past_**

Midnight: **_Whose lies were too good to last_**

Brain: **_Say hello to your precious Prince Romi!_**

Brain zapped Romeo with his staff, changing him back into his dark sleeveless jacket and yellow scarf on his neck, much to Romeo's dismay. Wendy couldn't believe her eyes.

"Or should we say…" Cobra added with a smirk, "…Romeo?"

"Ro… Romi…" Wendy gasped.

"Wendy…" Romeo explained sadly, coming over to Wendy. "I tried to tell you, I'm just—"

But suddenly, Midnight pushed Romeo away with his Reflector Magic.

Brain: **_So Romi turns out to be  
Romeo Conbolt_**

Asuka the Elephant tried to charge at Brain and his minions, but Brain zapped her, changing her back to her human form.

"Oh, crud," Asuka muttered to herself.

 ** _Just a con, need I go on?  
Take it from me_**

Brain then used his magic to trap Romeo and Asuka in a green whirlpool.

 ** _His personality flaws  
Give me adequate cause_**

He grabbed Romeo's nose, shaking his head, before he slapped him. His magic sent Romeo and Asuka flying into a turret of the palace.

 ** _To send him packing on a one-way trip  
So his prospects take a terminal dip_**

Unnoticed by Brain, Happy quickly flew up into the turret.

 ** _His assets frozen,  
The venue chosen is the ends of the earth!  
WHOOPEE!_**

On 'WHOOPEE', he swung his staff like a golf club and the turret blasted off like a rocket as Natsu looked on sadly.

 ** _So long!_**

The other members of the Oración Seis waved mockingly, "Good-bye! See ya! Don't come back!"

 ** _Ex-Prince Romi!_**

Brain began to laugh triumphantly at his victory. Wendy and Carla were backed against a wall, huddled together and clinging to each other, cowering in horror.

* * *

The turret arrived in a snowy wasteland and crashed to the ground and rolled. Romeo emerged from the turret, shivering.

"Asuka?" Romeo called out. " **ASUKA!** "

Just then, he looked back and saw a shivering pile of snow. "Oh, this is all my fault," Romeo said remorsefully as he began digging, "I should've freed Natsu when I have the chance!" Finally, he uncovered Asuka and quickly cradled her in his jacket, "Asuka, are you okay?"

Asuka shivered with a nod, "Uh-huh."

"I'm sorry, Asuka," Romeo apologized, hugging Asuka. "I made a big mess of everything. I shouldn't have yelled at you back then."

"N-N-N-N-N-No…" Asuka said, still shivering, "I-I-I-I-I-It isn't your f-f-f-f-f-f-fault the b-b-b-b-b-b-bad guys got N-N-N-N-N-N-N-Natsu. Y-Y-Y-Y-You j-j-j-j-just d-d-d-d-d-don't know it yet. And I would n-n-n-n-n-never be m-m-m-mad at my b-b-b-best f-f-friend! W-W-W-We're… b-b-b-b-best f-f-f-friends… f-f-f-f-forever! R-R-R-R-R-R-Remember?"

"I… I remember," Romeo said softly.

"G-G-G-G-Go! Go on without m-m-m-m-me!" Asuka cried. "G-G-G-Go s-s-save W-W-W-Wendy!"

"No!" Romeo shouted. "I'm not leaving you behind! Friends need to stick together, no matter what! We're going together!" Tears began streaming down his face. "A friend never leaves a friend behind, no matter what! So I'm not leaving without you! And I'm not leaving without Wendy and Natsu!" He wiped his tears to see Asuka holding tightly on his chest, crying as well.

"I-I-I-I-I l-l-l-l-love you, R-R-R-Romeo," Asuka sniffled. "Y-Y-Y-You're the b-b-b-best."

Picking up Asuka on his back, Romeo said with a comforting smile, "Yeah. You're the best too, Asuka." His face turned serious, "Save your strength. We have to get back to Magnolia and save Natsu and Wendy."

Romeo made his way through the snow lifting Asuka on his back, before a frozen Happy emerged underneath.

"Happy!" Romeo exclaimed.

"M-M-Man… Am I glad to see you!" Happy shivered. "I wish I could help you outta here, but my tail is stuck!" True enough, Happy's tail was trapped beneath the turret. "You gotta help me! Hurry!"

"Hold on!" Romeo cried. He tried to tug him free before he got an idea, "Asuka, start digging!" Asuka did as she was told. "That's it!"

Finally, enough snow was removed, causing the turret to roll away. Romeo pulled Asuka out of the way as they ran, before Romeo got an idea and slid into place, much to Asuka's horror. The turret rolled over them, and once it rolled over the edge, Romeo and Asuka were unharmed, sitting in a patch of snow left by a window.

"Woo-hoo! Alright!" Romeo cheered. He looked up to see a shell-shocked Asuka clinging to the top of his head, forming a sort of crown.

"S-S-S-S-S-S-S-So… s-s-s-s-s-s-s-scary…" was all Asuka said, before she fell off Romeo's head in a dead faint.

"Sorry about that," Romeo chuckled sheepishly.

Happy shook off the snow and flew around excitedly, crying, "Woo-hoo! Happy's back in action!"

"Yeah!" Romeo cried in agreement as Happy lifts him, just as Romeo lifts Asuka. "Back to Magnolia! Let's go!"

"Aye, sir!" Happy responded by flying Romeo and Asuka into the sky for Magnolia.

The final battle is about to begin.

 **To Be Continued…**


	13. The Final Battle

Back in Magnolia, things had gone from bad to worse there. The sky was shrouded with red clouds. And to say that things had gotten better for Wendy and Carla would be a gross understatement. As a matter of fact, inside of the palace, Cobra had Carla tied up like a marionette and dressed like one, while Wendy, dressed in slave clothing, was chained to Brain's throne. Racer, Hoteye, Angel, and Midnight simply watched.

"Puppet kitty want a cookie?" Cobra asked mockingly, stuffing cookies into Carla's mouth, despite her attempts to keep her mouth shut. "Here's your cookie! Shove 'em all down your throat!" He laughed cruelly, "Here, have lots of cookies. Have some more!"

Midnight laughed amusingly, "Watching people suffer in a performance always makes me laugh."

"A show like this must be worth money! It could be a big hit on Broadway! _Oh yeah!_ " Hoteye suggested.

"I don't see why it's so amusing, Hoteye," Racer shrugged. "Puppets are nothing new."

"That's the problem with you, Racer," Angel pointed out. "No sense of humor."

Brain tugged on Wendy's chain, pulling her towards him while holding an apple. She screamed, "Stop it! Brain, please! Leave her alone!"

Brain smirked and gestured Cobra to stop, but not before he stuffed more cookies into Carla's mouth with a grunt.

"Awww…" Hoteye pouted. "And I thought the show is supposed to have a grand finale. _Oh yeah!_ "

"Father, should I torture the cat next?" Midnight asked.

"Now, now, Midnight," Brain eased. "Let's not make the Princess sad even further. Our intention is to make her as comfortable as possible." He turned to Wendy, "It pains me to see you reduced to this, Wendy." He took a bite out of the apple Wendy was holding. Wendy scowled as she wiped a piece of the apple off her face, as Brain continued, "A beautiful creature such as yourself should be on the arm of the most powerful man in the world." He waved his finger and made a crown appear, "What do you say, my dear? Why, with you as my queen, we will rule Magnolia with an iron fist. Just allow my dear friend Doriate to use his Law of Retrogression to turn you into a woman my age, and you will have nothing to deal with."

Wendy's responded by reaching a glass of wine and splashed Brain's face with it, "Never!"

Brain growled, "Why, you little…! I'll teach you some respect!" Wendy fell back as Brain raised his hand as if to strike her.

"Eh, she's gonna get it now," Racer said.

Brain stopped and thought for a second. He smirked and turned to Natsu, who sat nearby, "Oh, Genie… I have decided to make my final wish. I wish for Princess Wendy to fall desperately in love with me."

Wendy gasped in horror.

* * *

Meanwhile, Romeo, Asuka, and Happy arrived back in Magnolia and flew towards the palace.

* * *

Natsu was once again as William F. Buckley, as he said, "Ah, master, there are a few addendas, some quid pro quo—"

"DON'T TALK BACK TO ME, YOU FIRE-BREATHING LOUT!" Brain roared, grabbing Natsu. "You will do what I order you to, slave!"

"Look, why don't we just turn her into, like, 40 years old?" Racer suggested. "That way, she can follow you without resorting to the last wish."

Brain ignored Racer. Wendy was fearful Brain might succeed. It was at this moment that Wendy looked up and saw Romeo in the window. He quickly shushed her, and then Wendy got an idea.

"Oh, Brain…" Wendy said seductively. Brain and Natsu turned to see Wendy stand up and put the crown on her head. "I never realized how… incredibly handsome you are."

Natsu's jaw dropped while Brain looked a little surprised. Nevertheless, Brain smirked as he pulled Natsu's jaw back into place, "That's better. Now, sweetheart… tell me more about… myself."

Wendy approached him, "You're tall, well-dressed…"

The rest of the Oración Seis simply watched on. As Romeo and Asuka jumped down, Natsu noticed them.

"Romeo!" Natsu exclaimed. "Romeo, little buddy!" Romeo shushed him, and Natsu quickly zipped his mouth shut, before he zapped over to Romeo. He unzipped his mouth and said, "Romeo, I can't help you. As long as they have the dragon scale, I'm working for Senor Psychopath and his cronies now!" To show his point, Natsu's head changed into Brain's before it changed back. "What are we gonna do?"

"Hey, you're looking at a street rat who gets out of trouble every time," Romeo assured, rezipping Natsu's mouth.

"What?" Natsu muffled in confusion with his mouth zipped.

"Don't ask why!" Asuka whispered. "Just watch us do as we do!"

"She's right," Romeo agreed. "We'll handle this."

"I hope so," Natsu hoped to himself.

Romeo slid down a pile of gold and hid close to Wendy and Brain, whose back was turned to Romeo.

"Go on," Brain smiled.

"And your face… is so… filled with drawing lines," Wendy said, putting her arms around his chest and pretending to twist his clothing, actually motioning Romeo to come over.

Cobra was eating some grapes before he noticed Romeo. He gasped and attempted to scream, "Bra—" But Asuka and Happy grabbed him and covered his mouth, holding him down.

"And the street rat?" Brain asked, leaning down Wendy's level. Wendy made a face of disgust, before she quickly slipped back into the act.

"What street rat?" Wendy said.

As Cobra continued to struggle with Asuka and Happy, they knocked over a bowl, drawing Brain's attention, but Wendy quickly grabbed him and kissed him on the cheek instead of the lips (because she's twelve years old, she's too underage to kiss an old man on the lips. Look it up!). Romeo stared with an incredulous look of horror on his face, while Asuka and Happy looked on in disgust.

"Eww!" Cobra exclaimed, muffled.

"Yuck!" Asuka and Happy exclaimed at the same time.

Once Wendy's kiss lets go of Brain's cheek, Brain said, "Your kiss… I can smell it. It's a fragrant as a blueberry. But you can do better than kissing me on the cheek. You have to…"

But then he stopped as he noticed Romeo's reflection in Wendy's crown. He whirled around and shouted, "YOU!"

"How did he get back here?!" Midnight exclaimed.

"I didn't see that coming!" Racer added.

Brain zapped Romeo, flinging him against a pile of gold. He yelled, "How many times do I have to kill you, boy?!"

"How many times…?" Romeo wondered. And then it struck him. "So you're the old geezer who tried to kill me at the Dragon Cave of Wonders!"

"Yes. It's a mistake to let you live," Brain admitted. "A mistake I do not intend to repeat!"

Wendy rushed Brain, but he threw her to the ground. Romeo rushed over and grabbed Brain's staff.

"Get the dragon scale!" He yelled at Wendy, who ran over to it and picked it up.

"No!" Brain shouted. He shook off Romeo and zapped Wendy into an hourglass. "Ah, ah, ah, princess— your time is up!"

The sand from the top of the hourglass began to fall to the bottom. To make matters worse, Wendy was at the bottom!

Racer laughed and said, "Now that's funny!"

Angel rolled her eyes, "Oh, shut up."

"Wendy!" Romeo screamed.

"Oh, nice shot, Bra—" Cobra began, only for Asuka to hit him with a bowl, knocking him senseless. She rushed for the dragon scale.

"I got it!" Asuka screamed.

"Don't toy with me!" Brain growled, zapping Asuka, turning her into an action figure.

"Asuka!" Romeo yelled.

"I'm coming, Romeo!" Happy cried and flew in. He grabbed the dragon scale with his paws. "I got it! I got it!"

Brain shouted, "Things are getting a bit fuzzy now, boy!" He laughed maniacally and zapped Happy, turning him into a stuffed plushie. "Get the point?"

"Happy!" Romeo cried.

Unexpectedly, the dragon scale fell down into Carla's paws, who watched the turmoil worriedly.

"I wish Fairy Tail was here to save us…" Carla muttered, without even realizing she held the dragon scale.

"Wait, what's going…" Natsu exclaimed, before his body glowed and went out of control. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no! SOMEBODY HELP!"

But it was too late. Natsu's fingers uncontrollably fired hundreds of magic bolts from his fingers all over the throne room, summoning dozens of wizards. Among them are Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Mirajane Strauss, Elfman Strauss, Lisanna Strauss, Cana Alberona, Laxus Dreyar, the Thunder Legion, Levy McGarden, Shadow Gear, Juvia Locksar, Loke, and many others. Everyone who watched this happen was shocked to the very core.

"HUH?" Racer exclaimed.

"WHAT?!" Angel cried.

"It can't be!" Midnight exclaimed.

" _Oh yeah!_ " Hoteye exclaimed.

"Is that…" Cobra gasped.

"FAIRY TAIL?!" all members of the Oración Seis shouted together in unison, completely stunned.

Brain exclaimed, "I thought we defeated and imprisoned those fools a long time ago!" And then it struck him. "Unless…" He turned and saw, to his surprise, that Carla held the dragon scale.

"Me?" Carla asked herself, confused. "I brought them here?"

"That's Natsu for ya!" Romeo chuckled. He turned to Carla, "Awesome job, Prime Minister!"

"Oh, you're welcome, Prince Romi… I… I mean, Romeo, right?" Carla replied, which Romeo responded with a nod. "And please, call me Carla."

"Fair enough," Romeo smiled.

"GIVE. THAT. BACK!" Brain roared, and he fired a blast from his staff, forcing Carla to drop the dragon scale. The blast was about to hit Carla, but Romeo dragged her out of the way. The blast destroyed one part of the wall on impact.

"Are you okay?" Romeo asked Carla.

"I'm fine," Carla answered. "But hurry! Wendy is in danger!"

"I got it!" Romeo nodded, and he made his way to the hourglass Wendy was trapped in.

"Not so fast!" Racer shouted, as he, Cobra, Angel, Midnight, and Hoteye blocked his way.

"You have no chance of winning against the Oración Seis," Midnight mocked. "There's five of us and only one of you."

Romeo made a smirk, as the Fairy Tail wizards stood behind the Oración Seis, preparing to attack the evil wizards.

"I think you're forgetting one thing, Oración dorks!" Romeo said confidentially.

"And what's that?" Racer raised his eyebrow.

"No one EVER messes with Fairy Tail!" Romeo answered with a confident smirk.

Then, to their shock, the Oración Seis saw the angry Fairy Tail wizards standing behind them!

"We've been careless the last time we fought at Magnolia," Gray said. "But this time, we won't hold anything back!"

"Making an enemy of Fairy Tail will be the greatest mistake you'll ever regret," Erza glared.

"Enough talk! It's payback time!" Lucy shouted.

"Mommy…" Hoteye whined as Fairy Tail assaulted the five evil wizards. It's on! (Cue the Fairy Tail theme song!)

*POW! WHACK! SMACK! BAM! WHAM! POW! CRACK! WHACK! SLAM!*

" **Ice-Make: Ice Bringer!** "

" **Requip: Heaven's Wheel Armor! Circle Sword!** "

" **Open, Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!** "

" **Satan Soul: Demon Blast!** "

The Fairy Tail wizards' attacks and magic collided with Brain's minions, devastating them while Romeo and Carla watched and cheered them on.

Romeo shouted, "Go get 'em! Show 'em what for! Fairy Tail's the best!"

Tears of joy streamed down Carla's face. She sniffled, "It's a miracle! I wished Fairy Tail would return, and lo and behold, they have! Magnolia's heroes… they've returned!" She wiped her tears and turned to Romeo, who is still standing with her. "Um, Romeo? Shouldn't you be…"

"Oh, right!" Romeo quickly realized where he was and ran to the hourglass, hoping to save Wendy.

"ROMEO, HELP ME!" Wendy screamed.

"Hold on, Wendy!" Romeo shouted. "I'll save—"

Suddenly, Brain appeared magically in front of Romeo, frightening him a little bit.

"Oh, man!" Romeo groaned. "Not cool!"

"You keep getting in my way, you pesky little street rat!" Brain glared at Romeo, glowing with dark green energy resembling murderous intent. "Very well, I'll take you out myself!"

"I'd like to see you try, you old geezer!" Romeo shouted with determination.

" **Dark Rondo!** " Brain chanted, firing a stream of green tendrils from his staff. Undaunted, Romeo jumped above him. Brain raised his aim upward.

" **Fire Dragon's Claw!** " Romeo launched a strong, burning kick into Brain's forehead, slamming him to the ground.

"Such power…" Brain exclaimed. "A street rat like you can use magic as well?"

"Did I mention when I was at school, I also studied how to use magic? I chose Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. It's my favorite," Romeo explained with a sly smile. "Truth be told, I kept my magic hidden because it might cause property damage. I only use it whenever I fight someone tough. And that someone is standing right before me."

Natsu, who was observing the battle at the time, remarked Romeo, "Wow. That kid is hot. As hot as a volcano, that is. Just where did he learn Dragon Slayer Magic? From Igneel?"

"It matters not," Brain growled, slowly standing up. "No matter what kind of magic you possess, I am far beyond you! I am the most powerful sorcerer in the world!"

"Give me your best shot!" Romeo dared.

"Gladly!" Brain shouted as he gets ready for battle, Romeo doing the same.

Brain shoots **Dark Rondo** from his staff again, this time homing in on Romeo. But Romeo managed to dodge them with ease. Romeo did a back-flip and used **Fire Dragon's Wing Attack** to smack the tendrils away. Brain casts **Dark Mine** , summoning explosive orbs of green energy. Romeo dodged each of the mines, one by one, then he jumped high and hit Brain hard with **Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang**.

Growling, Brain casts **Dark Capriccio,** a far more advanced ability than **Dark Rondo**. Romeo dodged the attack easily, but couldn't block an attack from Brain's staff, the latter magically appearing from behind. Romeo managed to recover and hits Brain a few times with his punches and kicks. Brain disappeared and reappeared, and zapped Romeo with **Dark Capriccio** , allowing Brain to summon **Dark Lightning Bolts** from the ceiling, knocking Romeo down to the floor.

Romeo weakly stood up and said, "I won't… give up."

"You've already lost!" Brain boasted. He casts **Dark Freeze** to freeze his body on ice, trapping him. Brain was about to deal the final blow, but Romeo, being a practitioner of Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, melted the ice quickly and counterattacked with a **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist** to Brain's jaw, sending him flying.

Brain quickly recovered and fired multiple **Dark Capriccios**. But Romeo quickly scooted away and deflected some of them back to Brain. Romeo jumped forward and struck Brain with multiple punches and kicks. Brain tried to counterattack by swinging his staff multiple times like a hammer, but Romeo dodged them all quickly, and struck him in the chest with **Fire Dragon's Claw** , flinging him.

Brain performs an Aerial Recovery and tried to blast Romeo with **Dark Storm** , but Romeo stopped the attack by casting **Fire Dragon's Roar** , engulfing the spell and Brain into flames. Brain landed on the ground and backed away, sustaining a few injures.

Swearing revenge, Brain casts multiple elemental spells such as **Dark Fire Pillar** , **Dark Blizzard** , and **Dark Maelstrom** , but Romeo used his quick reflexes to dodge all the spells with ease. Not even a hundred **Dark Capriccios** can stop him. Romeo counterattacked by hitting Brain with **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist** , **Claw** , **Wing Attack** , **Sword Horn** , **Flame Elbow** , and the final blow is **Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade**.

Brain fell into the ground, heavily injured and his body and clothing scorched. Brain's skull-faced staff was dropped and picked up by Romeo, who split it in two with his knee. Romeo was now exhausted and breathing heavily after the fierce battle. After a long moment, however, Brain raised his body slowly, despite the injuries he sustained.

Brain grinned evilly, "Are you finished?"

"No, but you are!" Romeo panted. "I know… you can't beat me!"

"Beat you?" Brain smirked. He stands up, his eyes glowing red. "On the contrary, I'm just getting warmed up!" He breathed a ring of fire around Romeo and laughed evilly.

"Wow," Natsu remarked. "Romeo's not the only fire breather."

"What's the matter?!" Romeo yelled. "Aren't you afraid to fight me for real, you cowardly zero?!"

Brain appeared in the fire, as he said, "A _zero_ , am I? Perhaps you'd like to see how much of a **ZERO** I can be!" As soon as Brain said that, there was an explosion of green fire surrounding him as he began to transform. His scorched clothing has now been replaced by a green uniform, his skin now turned white, the black lines on his face have completely disappeared, and his eye color now turned red. Brain, now in his Zero form, stared at Romeo with evil intent.

"Man, that look is WAY worse than his last one!" Natsu commented in disgust about Brain's new form.

Ignoring Natsu, Romeo and Zero clashed in a heavy throwdown of punches and kicks. As Zero casts **Dark Delete** from his hands, Romeo dodged the green magic discs and used **Fire Dragon's Sword Horn** to slam Zero into the chest, making him scream in pain. Romeo then hits him three times with **Fire Dragon's Wing** , **Claw** , and **Roar**.

Natsu multiplied himself into cheerleaders with the letter 'R' on their sweaters and cheered, "Rick-em, rack-em, rock-em race— kick that jerk into the face!"

Zero turned to Natsu and snapped, "You stay out of this!"

Natsu began to wave a little pennant with the letter 'B' on it, as he said bored, "Brain, Brain, he's our man, if he can't do it—" Then he yelled. " ** _GREAT!_** "

Romeo used Natsu's distraction to try and get to the hourglass where Wendy was trapped, but Brain saw this and blocked his path, stunning him with multiple **Dark Capriccios** , causing Romeo to scream in pain.

" **ROMEO!** " Wendy screamed, tears streaming down her face.

The sand was now up to Wendy's knees. Romeo jumped onto a large gem and slid across the floor, powered up by his Dragon Slayer Magic. He turned a corner, but Zero couldn't, so the front half of Zero's body crashed through a wall and hung outside the palace. Romeo jumped on Zero's back and smashed him with **Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade**. Zero screamed in agony. Romeo jumped off and returned to save Wendy, who was now chest deep in the sand.

"Wendy, hang on!" Romeo yelled, about to hit the glass with **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**. But Zero grabbed him with a **Dark Capriccio** used as a whip and pulled him away from Wendy. The **Dark Capriccio's** restraints caused him to scream in pain.

" **NO!** " Wendy is still crying, shocked to see Romeo in a bad state.

Zero laughed evilly, "You little fool! You thought you could defeat the most powerful being on Earth!"

"Squeeze him, Brain," an injured Cobra smiled evilly, having appeared out of nowhere after surviving his painful struggle with Fairy Tail. He wrung his hands, "Squeeze him like a—" As he said this, he didn't notice Natsu beside him, until he elbowed him out of the way.

"Without the genie, boy, you're nothing," Zero taunted Romeo.

"The genie?" Romeo gasped, before he spotted Natsu. He got an idea; the craziest idea of all. "The genie!"

There was silence between Romeo and Zero for a few seconds, until Romeo broke into maniacal laughter. Zero, on the other hand, isn't amused.

"You know," Romeo smirked. "For a super-powerful being, you're a total idiot."

"What are you talking about?" Zero glared.

"Natsu is the Genie of the Dragon Scale!" Romeo answered angrily. "And he's got more power than you'll ever have!"

" **WHAT?** " Zero roared in fury.

"You only wished to be the best wizard in the world, but not the power of a genie!" Romeo continued, "He gave you your power. He can take it away!"

"Romeo, what are you doing?" Natsu asked Romeo nervously. "Why are you bringing me into this?"

"Face it, Brain!" Romeo smirked. "Without Natsu, you're only just second best!"

Zero paused to think about this. Then he replied, "You're right. His power does exceed my own!" He then smirked as he added, "But not for long!"

Zero then circled his **Dark Capriccio** around Natsu. He sweated, "The kid's crazy. He's just a little punch-drunk with Fire Dragon Slayer Magic! One too many hits with the green freak." As Natsu said this, his hand turned into a puppet based on Zero, hitting his head with it.

"Slave," Zero commanded. "I make my third wish! **_I wish to be an all-powerful genie!_** "

Wendy watched in fear while starting to go under the sand. Romeo watched in concern, silently hoping and praying that his plan would work.

"Alright," Natsu said, reluctantly. "Your wish is my command." He turned to Romeo, muttering sarcastically, "Way to go, Romeo."

Natsu covered his eyes with one hand, while the other zapped Zero. Brain's Zero form dissipated and turned into a green genie; bigger, eviler, and more powerful.

" ** _YES… YES!_** " Brain exclaimed as the **Dark Capriccio** disappeared, dropping Romeo to the ground. The boy quickly recovered and ran over to Wendy as her hand disappeared beneath the sand. Romeo smashed the glass with **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist** , freeing Wendy, the sand pouring her out to the floor. Romeo helped Wendy stand while she coughed out sand. " ** _THE POWER!_** " Brain screamed as he grew and bursts through the roof. " ** _THE ABSOLUTE POWER!_** "

"What did you do?!" Wendy shouted at Romeo as they both clung to each other.

"Trust me!" Romeo shouted back. "It's the only way!"

Brain was too busy conjuring to notice a black lamp, instead of a dragon scale, appearing out of nowhere from where Brain is. He screamed, " ** _THE UNIVERSE IS MINE TO COMMAND, TO CONTROL!_** "

"Not so fast, Brain!" Romeo smirked as he ran over. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

" **Huh?** " Brain said as he looked down questioningly.

"You wanted to be a genie, you got it!" Romeo yelled.

" **WHAT?!** " Brain exclaimed as shackles appeared on his wrists.

"And everything that goes with it!" Romeo shouted proudly as he held up the lamp.

" **NO!** " Brain screamed, being sucked into the lamp. " **NOOOOOOOOOOO!** "

"I'm gettin' out of here," Cobra said frantically. "C'mon, you're the genie. I don't want—"

But as Cobra tried to run away, Brain grabbed him and pulled Cobra in with him.

"Phenomenal cosmic powers…" Romeo said as the two were completely sucked into the lamp. He smiled slyly as he added, "…itty-bitty living space."

"Romeo, you're the man!" Natsu cheered and laughed as he slapped Romeo's shoulder. "You're a total fighter AND a total genius!"

 **To Be Concluded…**


	14. Happy Ending

Soon, things went back to normal. Asuka changed back into her human form. She asked herself, "Did I just turn into a dolly?"

Next, the blue cat plushie now turned back into Happy, who exclaimed with a cheerful "Aye!"

Asuka turned to see Happy and cried, "Happy!"

"Asuka!" Happy cried, as he and Asuka happily hugged each other.

Kitty Grandeeney jumped into Carla's arms as Wendy came over. Soon, the three transformed back to normal. Of course, Grandeeney, a dragon again, crushed Carla with her weight.

Eventually, the palace itself reappeared where it was supposed to be, and the dark clouds surrounding Magnolia disappeared.

"Is it over?" Erza questioned.

"We're back in Magnolia," Gray wondered. "That means…"

"Yes!" Lucy cheered. "We did it! We've won!"

"ALRIGHT! WE SAVED MAGNOLIA!" Everyone in the palace was cheering and elated that they had won the war against the Oración Seis. Even the citizens outside the palace were thrilled that Magnolia is saved.

Almost immediately, the remaining members of the Oración Seis not trapped inside Brain's new lamp had been captured by Panther Lily and his guards.

"Now, if there are no further interruptions…" Carla flew over the captured evil wizards. "As Prime Minister of Magnolia, in the name of the late Queen Grandeeney, I hereby place you all under arrest." She then ordered the guards, "Take them away!"

The guards complied by dragging Hoteye, Angel, Racer, and Midnight out of the room. Carla sighed in relief, "Fairy Tail and Magnolia will rest easy now that the Oración Seis are out of the picture. Now all that remains is…"

Romeo was holding Brain's lamp as Brain and Cobra could be heard arguing from inside.

"Get your slithery self out of my face!" Brain yelled at Cobra.

"Oh, shut up, you moron!" Cobra screamed.

"Don't tell me to shut up!" Brain shouted back.

"Allow me," Natsu smiled, taking the lamp from Romeo and going to the balcony. He was now wearing a baseball cap as he wound up his arm to throw the lamp, but he opened his palm flat and flicked the lamp out into the desert with his finger. Natsu announced, "10,000 years in the Dragon Cave of Wonders ought to chill 'em out!"

As the lamp disappeared over the horizon, Brain and Cobra continued to argue as they faded out of view.

* * *

Wendy walked over to Romeo and they both held hands, Romeo looking sad.

"Wendy…" Romeo said, "I'm sorry I lied to you about being a prince."

"I know why you did," Wendy nodded.

Romeo sighed sadly, "Well, I guess… this… is good-bye?"

Asuka and Happy looked on sadly, while Natsu poked his head around the corner, shocked at what he was hearing.

"Oh, that stupid law!" Wendy pouted. "This isn't fair. I love you, Romeo."

Romeo looked surprised before he asked, "The fact that I'm a street rat and all?"

Wendy smiled and nodded, hugging him, "I like you just the way you are."

Natsu wiped away a tear and said, "Hey, Romeo. It doesn't have to end this way. You've still got one wish left. Just say the word, and you'll be a prince again."

"Gosh, Natsu," Happy said sadly. "I thought that last wish could be your last chance to be free…"

"Happy's right. What about your freedom?" Romeo questioned.

"Hey, it's only an eternity of servitude," Natsu shrugged. "This is love we're talkin' about." He leaned down next to Romeo and Wendy as he added, "Romeo, you're not gonna find another girl like her in a million years. Believe me, I know. I've looked."

"Wendy," Romeo said, "I do love you, but I've got to stop pretending to be something I'm not. I have to be myself. I have to be who I really am, what I want to be."

"I understand," Wendy nodded.

They took one final look into each other's eyes before Romeo turned to Natsu and said, "Natsu, I wish for your freedom."

"One bona fide prince degree coming up," Natsu said. "I—" But then he stopped short as he registered what Romeo had wished, "Wait, what?"

"Natsu, you're free," Romeo said, holding the dragon scale up.

Soon enough, a transformation ensued, in which the shackles fell off Natsu's wrists and the dragon scale fell uselessly to the ground. Romeo picked it up and looked at it in disbelief. He was speechless! He's actually free!

"I'm… I'm… I'm free," Natsu said, almost about to cry. "I'm free!" He quickly handed the scale to Romeo and cried, "Quick, quick, wish for something crazy, like 'I want Acnologia.' Wish for Acnologia. Try that!"

"Uh, I wish for Acnologia?" Romeo said.

"NO WAY!" Natsu shouted. He laughed hysterically and bounced around the balcony like a pinball. "I'M FREE! I'M FREE! I'M FREE AT LAST! WOO-HOO! I'm hittin' the road! I'm off see the world! I'm…"

Natsu had been packing his suitcase until he looked down saw a sad look on Romeo's face. Natsu starts to sadden as well. He knows what this means.

"Natsu…" Romeo said, almost about to cry. "I'm… I'm gonna miss you."

"Me too, Romeo," Natsu smiled with tears streaming down his face. "I want you to know that no matter what anybody says, you'll always be a prince to me."

They both hugged as Romeo's face is covered in tears, "You're like the biggest brother I never had."

"And you're like the little brother I never had," Natsu sniffled.

Romeo started to cry uncontrollably as he hugged Natsu tightly, "Na… Nat… Natsu… Natsu…! Natsu…!"

"Romeo…!" Natsu sobbed. "You have to smile…!"

The two pressed their bodies against each other and cried, their dramatic moment noticed by Wendy, Carla, Asuka, Happy, and the Fairy Tail members. Many of them are touched by this moment of brotherly love between Romeo and Natsu.

"That's a manly moment…" Elfman remarked, tears falling from his eyes. "WHY MUST IT BE SO CUTE?!"

"It seems you have a soft spot," Lucy smiled, wiping a tear from her eyes. Levy nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, yeah…" Loke nodded. "I'm just hoping Aries isn't seeing this, or I'll never hear the end of it."

Asuka and Happy, too, are touched by the moment, as Asuka held her arm around Happy while sitting down on the floor.

"What are you gonna do now, Happy?" Asuka asked.

"I think I'll stay for a while," Happy answered. "Natsu wants to see the world for the first time in forever. He doesn't need me to weigh him down."

"You can say that again!" Asuka laughed, with Happy joining afterwards.

In the midst of this touching moment, Alzack and Bisca made their way through the crowd. Alzack said to Carla, "There you are, Prime Minister Carla! Thank goodness you're okay!"

"We thought somethin' really strange is happenin' around here," Bisca added. "The palace was lifted up the air, and—"

When they turned around, their eyes widened in shock. They looked over Asuka in disbelief.

"I don't believe it…" Alzack whispered. "Asuka?"

"Is that… Is that you?" Bisca said in disbelief.

As Asuka turned to see Alzack and Bisca, Asuka was completely shocked, her face covered in tears. "Mommy! Daddy!" she cried, as she hugged both her mother and father tightly. "I thought I'd never see you again!"

"MOMMY?! DADDY?!" Everyone exclaimed at once.

"I never knew two of my personal guard had a daughter!" Carla exclaimed.

In response, Romeo stopped hugging Natsu and dried his tears. He asked surprisingly, "Asuka, did you… did you say 'Mommy' and 'Daddy'?"

While Bisca was busy hugging and drying Asuka's tears, Alzack nodded, "Yeah. This is Asuka, our daughter."

"Wait, if you're Asuka's mom and dad, then…" Romeo questioned. "Why'd you leave her alone at her house for five months?!"

"Yeeeeeeah, about that…" Alzack explained shyly. "We were moving to a new house since the old house was very dusty and creaky and boring. When the moving van arrived, we thought we forgot to bring Asuka. We looked everywhere, but she's nowhere to be found. It took us five months—"

"But we were glad to have finally found her," Bisca interrupted. "You have no idea how happy we are to see her right now." She turned to face Romeo, "Are you the one who took care of Romeo while we're out?"

"Yeah," Romeo nodded. "She's my best friend."

"She is?!" Bisca exclaimed, before she left Asuka with Alzack and hugged Romeo tightly, almost suffocating him. She cried, "Oh, thank you so much for taking care of our sweet desert flower, and for being a wonderful friend to her!" After she released Romeo from her grip, Bisca asked, "Say, what's your name, little man?"

"My name is Romeo Conbolt, Mrs. Connell," Romeo introduced himself. "And you're welcome."

And all of a sudden, a voice that ringed familiar to Romeo called out to him. "Romeo?"

The boy turned around to see an elder man emerge from the crowd. He has short blue trimmed hair and a blue moustache and wears a long, light-colored sleeved jacket with a purple vest around a black shirt and black pants. His name was Macao.

The man asked while looking around, "Did someone say Romeo? That's the name of my kid. His name is Romeo Conbolt."

And then it struck him. Romeo's eyes welled up in tears of joy once more, this time, to see his father for the first time in seven years. He ran towards his father, hugging him that sent the older man backwards, but was happy to see his son again, " **DAAAAAAADDD!** "

"Hey, kiddo!" Macao smiled.

"Dad! I thought I'd never see you again!" Romeo cried as he hugged his beloved father.

"HEY!" Asuka protested while being lifted by Alzack. "That's my line!"

Macao hugged back his son as he said, "I worried you, right? Forgive me. I was attacked by those Oración Seis creeps and cooped with the rest in their secret hideaway. You're not angry with me? After I left our house without even coming back, paying rent, and stuff like that? After all those years? Your old man's doing his best to protect your skin."

"No, I'm not angry with you," Romeo shook his head. "I just missed you so very much. I've looked everywhere for you, and now…" He felt an immense joy overtake him. "I back with you! You have no idea how happy I am to see you right now!"

"Great, now he's saying my line," Bisca shrugged.

"I think I do, kid," Macao smiled. "After all, you're the son of a Fairy Tail wizard, the greatest heroes in Magnolia!" Once again, Natsu, Happy, Asuka, her parents, Wendy, Carla, and the Fairy Tail wizards watched another tearful moment, this time of father and son.

"Hey, and if you get back to school and those brats make fun of you, tell 'em this: 'Can your dads beat 10,000 of the Oración Seis's goons in Mt. Hakobe? Because mine can!'" Macao grinned with pride, looking down at his beloved son.

Romeo smiled happily back at his father before turning to Wendy. He said with a sheepish chuckle, "Wendy, I… I…"

"See?" Wendy smiled cheerily. "I knew you can find your dad. And here he is."

Romeo smiled back, "Yeah. If I wanted to wish my dad back, I should've asked Natsu."

Carla flew forward and interjected, "Technically, I made the wish that the whole Fairy Tail Guild would come to save us, and apparently, your father is a member of the guild. I heard that he has been a member for as long as he can remember." Romeo nodded, remembering his father was a member of Fairy Tail. She continued, "And because you saved everyone and all of Magnolia, your father is so proud of the man you've become right now."

Romeo blushed at Carla's comment. He saw Macao giving his son the thumbs up.

"I am so moved by your boundless courage and ties of loyalty; I shall make an exception in this case," Carla added. She got an idea, "That's right… the only problem is that law."

"Uh, Carla?" Wendy said, looking confused.

"Well, am I prime minister or am I prime minister? If the queen can change the law, so can I," Carla giggled. "On behalf of her late Royal Majesty, Queen Grandeeney, I hereby decree from this day forth, at the eve of her 18th birthday, the Princess shall marry whomever she deems worthy."

Wendy's eyes widened happily at what Carla had decreed. She joyfully ran into Romeo's arms and she cried, "Him! I choose…" She then lowered her voice, "I choose you, Romeo."

Romeo chuckled, "Call me _Romeo-kun._ "

Wendy giggled, "And call me _Wendy-nee._ "

"The child is so happy to have a friend like Romeo," Carla remarked.

"Indeed," Erza smiled.

"That's my boy," Macao sniffled, as everyone watched Romeo and Wendy happily hugging each other.

Just then, Natsu pulled Romeo, Wendy, Asuka, her parents, Macao, Happy, and Grandeeney together. He was dressed in a Hawaiian shirt with golf clubs and a Plue hat. Natsu cheered, "Oh, all of ya. Come over here. Group hug. Big group hug! Mind if I kiss the cowgirl?" Natsu kissed Asuka on the cheek, who giggled, feeling ticklish.

"And do you mind if I kiss the girl cat?" Happy asked, and he kissed Carla on the cheek, much to her disgust.

Carla blushed in embarrassment, "Kissed by a blue tomcat. My mother Chagot will never let me live this down."

"Well, I can't do any more damage around this popsicle stand," Natsu smiled. "I'm outta here! Bye-bye, you two crazy lovebirds! Bye, Fairy Tail! Good-bye, everybody! See ya later, Happy! Keep an eye of Romeo for me! I'm history! No, I'm Earth-land mythology! Nah, I don't care what I am. I'm free!"

Natsu flew off into the sky, Romeo, Wendy, and everyone in the palace waving goodbye. As he flew away, he left a trail of sparkles behind him.

"Good-bye… _Natsu-nii_." Romeo said those words with heartfelt joy as tears fell from his eyes, never forgetting the day that a genie became the best friend/closest brother he ever had.

* * *

That night, fireworks were exploding, and Romeo and Wendy were riding on their own magic carpet, dressed in royal clothing to celebrate their future marriage.

Romeo: **_A whole new world_**

Wendy: **_A whole new life_**

Both (along with an off-screen chorus): **_For you and me!_**

Chorus: **_A whole new world!_**

Romeo and Wendy leaned in to kiss before they flew off into the moonlit sky. After they disappeared into the moonlight, the moon turned, revealing Natsu's laughing face.

Suddenly, the film was grabbed 'off the projector,' as Natsu lifted it up and smiled slyly at the audience.

"Made ya look," Natsu said, before he dropped the film back to normal with the normal moon.

 **THE END**


	15. Credits and Ending Song

**Main Cast**

 _Mariya Ise/Lindsay Seidel as Romeo Conbolt  
Satomi Satō/Brittney Karbowski as Wendy Marvell  
Tetsuya Kakihara/Todd Haberkorn as Natsu Dragneel  
Satomi Arai/Kristin Sutton as Asuka Connell  
Rie Kugimiya/Tia Ballard as Happy  
_ _Tetsu Inada/Philip Weber as Brain (Zero)  
_ _Atsushi Imaruoka/Jarrod Greene as Cobra  
_ _Yui Horie/Jad Saxton as Carla_

 _Hiroki Tōchi/Rick Keeling as Panther Lily  
Masafumi Kimura/Steve Powell as Yajima  
Hidekatsu Shibata/Bob Magruder* as Dragon Cave of Wonders Guardian  
_

 _Wataru Hatano/David Wald as Gajeel Redfox  
_ _Aya Hirano/Cherami Leigh as Lucy Heartfilia  
_ _Yuichi Nakamura/Newton Pittman as Gray Fullbuster  
_ _Sayaka Ohara/Colleen Clinkenbeard as Erza Scarlet  
_ _Masaki Kawanabe/Brian Mathis as Macao Conbolt  
_ _Yoshimitsu Shimoyama/Austin Tindle as Alzack Connell  
_ _Satomi Arai/Angela Chase as Bisca Connell_

 _*In loving memory of Bob Magruder_

 **Ending Song  
** **A Whole New World  
** Sung by Peabo Bryson and Regina Belle

 _I can show you the world  
_ _Shining, shimmering, splendid  
_ _Tell me, princess, now when did  
_ _You last let your heart decide?_

 _I can open your eyes  
_ _Take you wonder by wonder  
_ _Over, sideways and under  
_ _On a magic carpet ride_

 _A whole new world  
_ _A new fantastic point of view  
_ _No one to tell us no  
_ _Or where to go  
_ _Or say we're only dreaming_

 _A whole new world  
_ _A dazzling place I never knew  
_ _But now from way up here  
_ _It's crystal clear  
_ _That now I'm in a whole new world with you_

 _Unbelievable sights  
_ _Indescribable feeling  
_ _Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling  
_ _Through an endless diamond sky_

 _A whole new world  
_ _(Don't you dare close your eyes)  
_ _A hundred thousand things to see  
_ _(Hold your breath - it gets better)  
_ _I'm like a shooting star  
_ _I've come so far  
_ _I can't go back to where I used to be_

 _A whole new world  
_ _With new horizons to pursue  
_ _I'll chase them anywhere  
_ _There's time to spare  
_ _Let me share this whole new world with you  
_ _Oh_

 _A whole new world  
_ _(A whole new world)  
_ _A new fantastic point of view  
_ _No one to tell us no  
_ _Or where to go  
_ _Or say we're only dreaming_

 _A whole new world  
_ _(Every turn a surprise)  
_ _With new horizons to pursue  
_ _(Every moment gets better)  
_ _I'll chase them anywhere  
_ _There's time to spare  
_ _Anywhere  
_ _There's time to spare  
_ _Let me share this whole new world with you_

 _A whole new world  
_ _(A whole new world)  
_ _That's where we'll be  
_ _(Where we will be)  
_ _A thrilling chase  
_ _A wondrous place  
_ _For you and me_

 **Author's Note:  
** _Thank you, my friends, for enjoying my first of my Fairy Tail's Disney Parody Series. This is, by far, the most ambitious story I've ever made. And who knows, I might make new stories in the future._

 _You have been a fabulous audience! Tell you what, you're the best audience in the whole world. Take care of yourselves! Good night, Earth-land! Good night, Magnolia! Adios, amigos! (Sorry, couldn't resist saying a quote from Robin Williams.)_

 _Anyways, please leave any review, and any suggestions of what my next Fairy Tail Disney Parody could be and how the characters will play out._

 _This is TheSavageMan100, signing out. Peace!_


End file.
